The Hero with a MOUTH
by BlueBearHero21
Summary: Yeah, i died but somehow got reborn in a world of Heroes and Villains. follow me in my CRAZY adventure! with a Quirk that makes me immortal, a blind & Loving mother, a Adorable little sister, a Uncle who can get you anything, attending a school to become a Hero, chimichangas, unicorns, Lots-of-Guns and a Dude in red suit who lives inside my head. Also this is a love story. XOXO
1. Trailer MothahFuckah!

_A long long long long…. Long… okay another long time ago_

 _In a Galaxy just 4 inches away._

 _A man died._

' **Well that escalated quickly'**

Shut up. And will you please stop with the story telling?

' **NEVER! Anyway'**

 _A man was just walking the streets of New York City and looking around with a smile on his face, seeing other people walking alongside him, he couldn't help but wonder what the future hold for him. Until he notice a weakly old woman who was crossing the other side. Out of nowhere a 10 wheeler truck was rampaging through the streets and smashing other cars in front of it, he notice that it was out of control, the driver was drunk more likely sleeping. The handsome and devishly cute man was about to flee but he notice the senior, in reflex the man runs towards the defenseless old woman who was frozen and can't move because of the horror she sees in front of her eyes. The Truck was just a meter away from her, and then a hand pushes her away to her dreadful faith. The truck hit someone but it was not the woman, it was the man who save her, he was just lying on the ground blood was covering his body, his bones were broken and his eyes were lifeless._

 _The man died._

 _The man died with honor._

 _The man died with pride._

 _The man died with dignity._

 _The man died-_

I died because the old lady uses me as a human shield….

' **Goddamnit! Will you shut up! I'm the one who's telling the story here alright?!'**

Just tell the truth will you? We both know that's not how it happen

' **No way! I'm making you look cool in this fanfiction story alright! Have you notice that every story on this website are a bunch of OC who are awesome, Charming and with Abilities beyond belief! I mean look at all the stories who crossover with naruto! They made him a GOD with GODLIKE powers! Not to mention being handsome and having his own harem in every story like in fairytail crossover, Highschool DxD crossover, Infinite stratos crossover, what else….**

'RWBY?'

' **YES! RWBY crossover and many more! Every time I read a story most of them are having a OC with superior complex, I mean really dude. Do you even know Gary stu?** '

Who is Gary stu?

 **Precisely! I-I don't know who that guy is….. but I heard he's pretty awesome, OC was inspired from him.**

Really?

' **Yeah man, that's why we won't tell them what really happen you dig?'**

I was crossing the street while helping an old woman, then this NOT DRUNKED driver was driving fast and hitting the brakes but the truck didn't stop. So it was just meter away from us, I was about to run then the old lady pushes me towards the truck and she jumps out of the way. The result is I died with piss on my pants. And woke up being a baby again in another world. True story.

' **ahhh C'mon bruh! You destroyed your awesome character image! Nobody likes a loser character in Fanfiction! See, the reader is already disgust by it!'**

Hey! Not all story in this site has a Godlike OC, some of them are a plain and simple character which other readers love. And for the record only Saitama and Goku has GODLIKE abilities….. but mostly saitama.

 **Can't deny that one, anyway! What now? Is this the first chapter of this story?**

Nah, this is most probably the trailer.

 **So we just end it like this?**

Well not exactly… ehem.

 _This is a story about a man who was reborn in a different world after his death. There are Humans and animals, Humans with animal traits and animals with human traits,Superheroes and villains, Abilities called "Quirks" and a school who trains children who wants to become heroes._

 _Follow his journey through hardship along his family and friends. And his quirk which makes him immortal, and a certain mercenary in red spandex living in his mind to assist him or make his life miserable. Also! this is not comedy but a love story._

* * *

 **THE HERO WITH A MOUTH**

* * *

 **Wazzup its me Deadpool! But you can call me wade! well that's just a piece of the fanfic. Yeah pretty lame huh? So anyway onto the most important part! Like it said, it's a love story, but we may have a problem….. Who's the lucky girl? The Author got some list of potential female partner and I need your help. We need to choose one.**

 **If it's me I like a HAREM but the author doesn't like those! Pussy! soooooooooooo lets do a vote!**

 **Here are the candidates:**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Mei Hatsume**

 **Kyouka Jirou**

 **Itsuka Kendou**

 **Yui Kodai**

 **Mount Lady**

 **We'll nothing else to say, just gonna wait for the next chaptah! Bye Bitches!**


	2. DEADPOOL: The Origin

The sounds of 4 heavy duty engines were heard in the highway of Japan departing from Musutafu City. They were accompanying a black limousine which is in the middle of the 4 transports.

"hahahahahaha good thing that I manage to recruit the best mercenaries in the world to protect me!" this voice came from a very obese man. With a Pig face, very groomed hair, and was wearing a expensive white suit with a scarf. He was holding a glass of white wine. His name is Alfonso "Pig Face" Dela Rosa, a Big time smuggler of weapons and drugs. He also funds the league of villains in order to keep the heroes out of his business.

"Well sir, if the payment is right, of course! you will get the best of the best mercenaries" the Mercenaries captain said.

Pig face raised his wine to his mouth and swallowed half of the liquid. He looks at the mercs boss just besides him and smirk.

"indeed! Indeed! 13 merc mission! All success! I just can't believe that most of your men are still alive" he asks the captain.

"let's just say that we got the best advance weaponry from the state that we get our jobs done" the captain answered him. "I mean sir, not that I'm bragging but look at those four heavily armed vehicles that is accompanying us, Armor that can take on missiles and not even get a scratched, equip with Homing missiles! Turrets! Name it! Not even All Might can take it down!"

"hahahaha wonderfull! Wonderfull!" he laughed. But still Pig face was in a bad mood, he manage to escape his office when he received an intel that the police were going to raid his building. Anger and frustration was all he felt when he escaped and He knows very well who have given the police the information of his location. It was that old bastard Mr. Taichi Nakamura the owner of Nakamura Clothing shop, a shop where most of the Heroes Suits were made. Pig Face wanted to buy his store to make another warehouse for his Smuggling deals, but the old Fart doesn't want to. And when he threatens him, Nakamura counters that he has most of the heroes' number. So Pig face planned something that will make mr. nakamura sell his shop.

"LET GO OF ME YOU MEANIE!" this voice came from a little girl who was at the far most sit behind the driver seat accompanied by two men in a tux.

The plan was to kidnap Taichi Nakamura's 12 Year old Daughter Miku Nakamura, the little girl was wearing a white dress and blue shorts, and she has light blue hair in a pig tail. Her eyes were chocolate brown and a mole to her left eye.

"Let you go?! HA it's your Old Farts fault that I was almost captured by the cops!" He throws his glass of wine at miku which hit her head. Miku yelp a little from the pain and a small drop of blood was in her forehead.

"you… ALL MIGHT WILL BEAT YOU!" Miku yell at him.

"all might?! ALL MIGHT?! Hahahhaha stupid girl!" he gestured one of his goons to bring the girl closer to him. One of them drags her by the arm and pulls her to his boss. And when she's near pig face, he slaps her in the face and she falls to her butt. "ALL MIGHT IS BUSY TAKING DOWN VILLIANS! HE DOESN'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!"

Miku was crying while lying on the floor. It was not true, heroes have all the time to save civilians, and they risk their lives to save as many as they can. Peace and safety was the heroes' priority. So whatever this mean person was saying. It was not true.

" that's…THAT'S NOT TRUE! ALL MIGHT WILL SAVE ME!" miku yells at him, Pig face just kicks her while she's on the floor.

"HE'S BUSY SAVING OTHER PEOPLE! FACE IT KID! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING! THEY ONLY SAVE THE RICH ONES!" she was crying so much because of the pain she's receiving. But that doesn't break her spirits.

"NO YOU'RE LYING! HEROES SAVES PEOPLE EVERYDAY! THEY DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE RICH OR POOR!" miku countered him.

"MONEY MAKES THE PEOPLE GO CRAZY! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT HEROES ARENT THE SAME?!"

"Because it's in their nature! They don't do this on money or on fame! They do this because they want to!"

A moment of silence was inside the limousine. For a 12 year old she sure knows all about life and heroes.

"The kid is smart" said the Merc captain.

"hhmmm" said one of the goons.

" you little BRAT!" Pig face was getting mad, so mad that he grabs a whip behind his belt and hits her. He just keeps hitting her making her yells in pain, Pig face somehow was smiling seeing her hurt. He was a sadist and much worse a pedophile. Seeing the little girls legs, makes him aroused.

"haah… haah… that's it…. If I can't break your spirit" he was now looking at miku very pevertedly "I'm gonna break your pussy then…" he slurps his lips and snorts.

"m-mr. Dela Rosa?" the Merc captain looks in disbelief at his boss, but what can he do? He can't stop him. He may be fat but he's as strong as any of them inside the car. Not to mention the money he pays for his men and himself.

Miku was looking at the man who kidnapped her, she was getting scared. Pig face was looking at her like a hunk of meat ready to be devoured; saliva was coming out of his mouth. Miku was about to stand but he pinned her down, the looks on miku's face was full of fear and horror. Tears were already flowing in her eyes yet again as the smuggler leans a bit to her face and licks her cheek.

"I'm going to enjoy eating you up hehehehe…" AS pig face keeps licking her cheeks. The others just watch their boss and does nothing.

' _All might… Papa…. Mama….. Anyone… sniff… save me'_ she thought. But a couple of seconds nothing happens. She just closed her teary eyes, biting her lips and wait for the un-evitable.

"hehehehehe no will save you now-"

 ***BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM***

"WEEEE?!" Pig face screams. They look behind the limousine and was surprised to see one of the 4 heavily armed transports was blown up to pieces.

"wha-what happen?!" Pig face yells at the Merc Captain. The former immediately calls the other three transports, Miku was happy that she was not raped but somehow was curious on what was going on.

"Alpha team! Status report! What the fuck happen?!" the Merc captain yells through his communicator.

[sir _! It happens so fast! A guy in red jacket just jump inside Delta team's armored vehicle and suddenly that happen_ ]

"a guy in red jacket?" the Captain asked.

Miku gasp when she heard their conversation "A HERO!" she was happy knowing someone came to her aid.

"I-Impossible?! How can one of those cosplayers manage to reach us here?!" a paranoid Pig face asked her personal Merc Captain.

"Relax Mr. Dela Rosa! My team is experienced to this kind of situation… Bravo team! Come in! Do you see the one that made the explosion?"

[ _….._ ]

"Bravo team! Come in!" he ask again.

[…..]

"Why aren't they answering?!" Pig face was panicking; he doesn't know who's attacking them. Is it All might? Mount lady? Eraserhead? Who? These were all the questions flowing inside his head.

' _What is going on?_ ' miku thought.

"BRAVO TEAM REPORT! DAMNIT!"

[ _ **oh! So this vehicle is bravo team? Hehehe sorry sorry I thought you were contacting other two transports**_ ] someone answered him.

"Who is this?!" the Merc Captain asked. Pig face leans to hear their conversation; miku was taken back to her original seat but keep looking at the two adults.

[ _ **me? Well, let's just say that I'm a guy who was hired to retrieved his daughter**_ ]

"WHO ARE YOU?!" this time Pig face asked him.

Silence came, heart beat bumping faster for Pig face, cold sweat was coming out of the Merc captains forehead, anticipation and excitement was all Miku felt, the air inside was suffocating. Then he spoke the name that will scar both of them to life.

[ _ **Wolverine….Captain Wolverine**_ ]

"who?" the two of them ask, miku just tilted his head hearing her saviors hero name.

[ _ **UUgghhh… dammit wade, I told you this was a bad Merc name**_ **!** ]

"Wade? Who's wade?"

[ _ **ohh! Now you want the name to change into Mr. Never dies!**_ ]

"…." The Merc captain just stares at his phone.

 **[Fuck no! I ain't calling myself The Wise Cracker! Or Man of steel!]**

"….." Pig face was also staring.

 **[yes I am MAD! I would rather go by the name of "Deadshot!" rather than "Slipknot!"]**

' _Who is he talking to?_ ' miku asked herself. It's like her savior was talking to another person inside the car.

[ _ **Well fuck you too Wilson!...**_ ]

"i-is this really the guy that destroys one of our vehicle?" Pig Face asked no one. He just became much more confused.

"i-I don't know….. But I think?"

[ _ **no.. it's my fault, I'm sorry…. Yeah yeah… I love you too man**_ ]

' _awww they made up!_ ' miku smiled thinking that the two make peace together.

[ _ **ehem… anyway! I demand you release the girl, surrender and nobody will get hurt**_ ] he threatens the two villains. But Pig face laugh at him.

"Me? surrender the girl and myself?! Hahahhaha you must be out of your mind Captain Wolverine! hahahaha" He laugh at his demands, at first he panicked but after hearing him talked to nobody, he concluded that the old fart must have hired the cheapest mercenary and probably a wackoo.

"You might have taken one vehicle and manage to destroy the other! But we still got two more so you're still at disadvantage captain wolverine! So WE demand that you surrender to us" this time it was their turn to threaten him.

"That's right! I have the best Mercenary group at my disposal, so I suggest that you-"

 ***BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM***

A much louder explosion was heard; Pig face paled knowing where the explosions come from. He looks in front seeing the other two of the last transport were destroyed. The Merc captain was sweating hard; his teams were prepared for anything but they were not prepared for something like this.

Miku look at the destroyed vehicles and smiling knowing that she will be saved.

[ **Well, will you look at that? Those cars just happen to Blow up, wow! Talk about bad luck huh? I wonder who did it?** ] The one on the phone talked. [ **So, about that girl and you guys surrendering** ]

"….."

 **[…]**

"FASTER DRIVER!" Pig Face yelled at the Driver. The Limousine runs faster and leaves the only remaining and stolen vehicle behind. The vehicle runs fast and goes after the runaway limousine but it was not fast enough.

 **? P.O.V**

A man in a red ski mask, wearing a red hoodie, camo pants and Combat boots, he's wearing two fingerless gloves and he is also bearing two katana's behind his back, a jack knife attach to his right boots and two .44 Magnum Pistols in his shoulder holsters, that's me!

"so, about that girl and you guys surrendering"

The Limousine suddenly runs leaving us behind. I don't know whether they heard me or they just shit on their pants and make a run for it. Probably the second one and they said that 'they're the best mercenary group in the world?~'

' _ **Hah as if! We just destroyed 3 of their kiddy cars! LAME! ~We are the best mercenary group in the world, oh my I am so scared! Fake whimper~ hahaha!'**_ oh yeah forgot about this guy. _**'HEY! You hurt my feelings bro'**_

Where should I start? I know you guys read the trailer chapter, so pretty much you know how I got here. Well, I have no memory of my past life or my past name, but the day I was born was not what i was expecting actually, let's go on a age by age life.

' **Oh Goodie, Flashbacks!'**

Let's start at the year I came to this world.

Age 0, the day I was born, after getting out of my mother's wombat I saw the light, more precisely it was the operating room light. I saw my father grab me, but more precisely it was the doctor who helps my mother giving birth to me. The doctor suddenly spanks my ass and in return I cried a lot! I promise myself to extract revenge on him when I'm older, then after that, his nurses cleans me and gave me to my mother's arm. All I saw was a beautiful woman with white hair, Teary silver eyes and a beautiful smile. Her name was Akemi Watanabe. She was my mommy. Also she given me my name and its Wataru Watanabe.

Age 1, I discover that my mother akemi or I call her Momma Al was in fact a former hero in the name of "Sonica", I don't know why sonica but I like it, she was one of the best female heroes in japan. But I discovered that in her last fight against a villain in the name of "Hero Killer Stain", she didn't noticed a blade coming to her, in results the attack hits her eyes which makes her blind for like.. Forever. After her successful fight against him, she gave birth to me. Then announce her retirement from being a hero just to take care of me.

' **For someone who's 1 year old, you manage to grab all that information'**

I know right?

Age 3, I started to walk on my own, my mom sometimes helps me learn to walk and talk. We sometimes walk in the park, and if you're asking how she walks just fine? Well it's because of her "Quirk". Yep! That is what we call it superpower here in this world, but what is a Quirk? Well it-

' _ **is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories.**_

 ** _Emitter_** _**class Quirks have the ability to either release certain substances, or alter materials around them in certain ways. Emitter class Quirks usually require a conscious effort to activate such as**_ _ **Electrification**_ _ **,**_ _ **Lumber**_ _ **, and**_ _ **Tape**_ _ **, and some even require large amounts of concentration in order for them to remain active such as**_ _ **Erasure**_ _ **.**_

 ** _Transformation_** _ **class Quirks cause the user to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in a variety of manners, sometimes enhancing existing features**_ _ **Hardening**_ _ **,**_ _ **Gigantification**_ _ **or perhaps adding new features to the body altogether**_ _ **Dark**_ _ **Shadow**_ _ **,**_ _ **Tool**_ _ **Arms**_ _ **. Transformation Quirks generally affect the user exclusively, the only known exception being**_ _ **Recovery**_ _ **.**_

 ** _Mutant_** _ **Quirks can have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual, but the common similarity seems to be that these Quirks are a part of the user's physicality. As a result, these Quirks are always active, but generally allow the user the greatest degree of control. BOOM BABY! Wikipedia!'**_

….Thanks' wade.

' **Got you're back buddy'**

Right, she uses her Quirk named "Sonic Sound". She manipulates sounds surrounding her, she discover many things in her quirk even eco-location whatchamacallit. Which is why, she can walk like she's not blind or locate people and objects surrounding her. Pretty cool right?

Age 4, I discover my Quirk. How did I discover it? well, when my uncle Weasel (yes My uncle Weasel, no relationship to any of us), he is a 30 year old Virgin, and owns a bar called the "Club 69" which turns out to be a mercenary club house, he's a Brown colored Afro wearing thick glasses, a beard and he wears a jaggy brown pants, sneakers, gray shirt and dirty laundr- I mean gray jacket. He's mom personal computer and Greg's list. He can get my mom information's on people and other stuff like dna example and shit, that's why when I'm older he's gonna be my own personal computer and Greg's list, but back with how I got my quirk! My uncle weasel, but I call him just Weasel took me to the park to walk but in turn, it was just an act to grab the ladies attention to me while he talks to them. I was very cute when I was little, while weasel and a Girl who approached us first were talking. I have my fair share of adventure, I tried to flirt with one of the girls in the part around my age. I-i don't know why I did it…. But probably my daddy was a ladies' man, even if I don't know him. So I manage to talk to a girl with strange eyes…she's like a sniper or something, she kept talking about Einstein's and inventions for some reasons, but I like her hair! It's so pink! While she kept talking I notice what seems to be a rampaging car. For some reason the memory of my death haunts me. I heard Weasel yelling at me which I flinch a bit, I look at the pink-haired girl and I saw the car behind her; she didn't realize it because she was still talking. When the car was near us, I push her out of the vehicles way and I saw the light again. The car hits me and I flew in the air with blood all over my body, I landed far away from the car and other people. I just lay there not moving and waiting for the grim reaper to take me….. but nothing happen, as in nothing is happening, until I noticed something was wrong.

The wounds from my body seem to repair no it heals itself, I hears my broken bones fix itself. My eyes shot open and I stand up immediately, Weasel was running towards me he just kneeled and hugs me saying something like "youre alive!" even I myself was surprised, I saw the girl talking to me earlier and her mother who was hugging and checking her if she was alright. But her eyes was clued to me, after weasel checks if there were wounds we were approach by the girl again with her mother thanking me for saving her daughter, the girl hugs me and thank me before they left.

' _ **What's her name brother?'**_

…..i don't remember, I didn't ask for her name. Fuck. Anyway when we got home I told my mother about it, of course she got worried and tried to kill weasel! Good thing I told her I was fine and gave her details of what happen to me after I got hit. With that she confirms that it was my quirk that save me. Turns out I have a Regenerative Healing Quirks which allows me to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human.

' _ **What's the quirk called?'**_

….infinite love-live.

' _ **Pffftttttt HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! HAHAHAHA'**_

AGE 6!

' _ **oohhh I love this age!'**_

The age that I discovered that- haah…. I discovered that I have the Merc with the mouth or Wade Wilson living inside my head.

' _ **YES Bitches! Good ol' Deadpool making impact!'**_

But how did that happen? Well when I discover all about my Quirk. I soon learned the side effect which is him. But why? Was he from my previous world? So how did he get here, more specifically in my mind? That's when I recall one part of my memory, it was before I help the old woman, I was watching the Deadpool movie.

' _ **A big hit if you ask me bub! in yo face Ghostbusters Remake!'**_

That answered some of my questions in life, but why him?

' _ **Don't know, don't care hahaha so! Don't forget to vote on who's gonna be the lucky girl in wataru's life!'**_

What are you talking about?

' _ **Nothing!~~~ AGE 7!'**_

Age 7, when my little sister was born, her name was Reiko Watanabe a cute kid.

' _ **So same father?'**_

Well no-

' _ **SOMEBODY BANG OUR MOM?!'**_

Nobody bang.. wait? WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR MOM?!

' _ **Well I live inside your head since the day you were born so, technically she's my momma too!'**_

You're nothing but a figment of my imagination!

' _ **Are you sure about that?~~**_ '

Ok, I'll stop asking you. Back to my little sister, first off, she's adopted alright so no blood relation or anything. And she was 2 when we found her, she has pink hair and was wearing an old piece of cloth, she was curled up on a cardboard box during a rainy night. Thanks to my mom's eco-location of course we found her there. We have taken her home to feed and bathe, at first she was scared because.. well, she doesn't know us and we are complete strangers, I mean if I was in her position I'll probably do the same thing. So a couple of months of trying to be friendly to her, she finally calm down and took the liking to us, especially me for some reasons i-I mean every time I come back from school she immediately tackles me like a cat or dog or any clingy animals. Or the time I do my night bath, she insists on joining me, I wanted to refuse but she gave me this puppy eyes so no choice then. There is also the time when I wanted to sleep, she just jumps and went to bed besides me. A very clingy brat but cute, so when mom decided to adopt her she couldn't contain her happiness as she hugs me, mom and weasel for some reason that I don't know why he was there on that day, but! I'm just happy to have my own little sister.

Age 9, the age I decided to be a mercenary, after Reiko discover her Quirk, she gains fox ears and 3 fluffy foxes tails and her ability is to copy any physical appearance of anyone she touches, but she can only copy one at the time like example if she touch me she will gain my appearances, but when she touches other people she gains there appearance and completely forget mine. So she'll need to touch me again if she's going to copy my looks. And of course mom wanted reiko to attend school like me but even if she's retired and have retiree budget, it doesn't help pretty much. Bills, school fee and medicine she can't much afford most of them, she just loan on some of her former hero compadre's. so as a good son that I am….. Wade?

' _ **I have trained him to become the new Merc with a mouth! And also we ask weasel to help too with the equipments and such hahahhaha! ahh I feel so proud of my brothah I think I'm going to cry….'**_

So after 2 years of training, I just got my first mission as a merc, and a member of the Club 69 mercenary brotherhood. I have to kill 1 person who is involved on taking half money of all Retired heroes. And since my mom is one of the victims I didn't hesitate to put a bullet in his head. At first I felt disgusted killing a person but after wade convince me to continue doing merc jobs and a little inspiration from him, I continue it. For the sake of helping my mother in the financial, protecting reiko, family is my priority while living in this world.

With that I have a record of 53 confirm kills in my first 4 years. I may not be known by others but from the underworld, other bad guys fear me, I have no name from them, all they tell others is that red will be the last color they will see when one of them becomes my target. So now my new mission is to retrieve a girl named Miku Nakamura, the only daughter of Taichi nakamura. He's the one who makes mom hero suit during her "sonica days", so as an act of respect and being her friend, I accepted the mission without pay. And knowing Alfonso "Pig Face" Dela Rosa is involved my inner Deadpool wanted me to cut him down.

' _ **Which is me by the way his inner, Deadpool… ppffttt! Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't help it HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHa good pun wataru!'**_

Thank you! So now, we save the little girl and kill the bastards inside the vehicle. And if they ever hurt her I will put a bullet inside his body.

' _ **and cut his balls! And let's make him eat it!**_ '

I like that plan!

' **So what are we waiting for?! Chase that Motherfucker down!'**

"Time for some Chimi-FUCKING-changas!" I rev up and chase the black limo.

My name is Wataru Watanabe, 15 years old, and a Mercenary for hire of Club 69. I ask you guys to follow my story about hardship, school, friendship, family, Chimichangas, guns, wade wilson and love. Because I guaranty you that this is gonna be one hell of a ride.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **DEADPOOL: The Origin**

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA yeah cliffhanger, continuation on the next chapter. So let's talk about me and my partner wataru, all you know that he came from another world after his death. Here is his Data. Bang!**

Name: Wataru watanabe

Birthday: May 21

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 6'2

Hair Color: Jet Black (and Quite Messy too!)

Eye Color: Brown

Blood Type: A+

Quirk:

 **Infinite Love-Live** \- possesses a superhuman healing factor allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverine's ( **Wolvy!~** ) as he can regrow missing limbs and organs. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability. Unlike Wolverine's natural healing factor, Wataru is mentally driven to a partial extent.

 **Foreign Chemical Resistance:** He's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, momentarily, be affected by certain drugs (tranquilizers) if exposed to a large enough dosage.

 **Disease Immunity:** The unique regenerative qualities of he's healing factor also extend to his immune system; he is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes.

 **Telepathic Immunity:** The healing factor causes his brain to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics.

 **Possession Resistance:** Similar to the telepathic immunity, wataru is able to remain in control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him.

 **There ya have it! The Main Character of the story. Most of his powers are similar to muah~ except he's not a total deuce like me and not a Freddy Krueger appearance like me too, but I did train him… well not physically but more mentally! I'm a Mind coach, Don't know if those actually exist but hey! I'm a first hahahhaha an so fuckers I'm happy that some of you followed and favorite this, and the reviews…. Even if there are only 3.. we can do better than that right shitheads? Anyways Here is the voting run:**

 **Only Momo and jirou got 1 vote….. really? So we'll have a HAREM?!**

No.

 **Fuck! Haahh…. So keep on voting, we will announce the winner on chapter 4. That's 3 more chapters to go.**  
 **Got nothing else to say but, Later Bitches. XOXO wade wilson~**


	3. I just got their attention

**Man look at all this suicide squad reviews, nothing but a bunch of worst comments. Critics? Hah! they're nothing but biased. They expect a 'Marvel formula' on a DC film, I mean I like BvS even though the plot is already explained in the trailers.**

Author: I like the Suicide Squad trailers, they're fun to watch. And the Album!

 **Yeah me too! Bohemian Rhapsody! Sucker for pain! Heathens! Purple Lamborghini! and you don't own me~ great choice of music if I say so myselfie.**

Author: I watch the movie and I like it! Really, I didn't expect anything I just enjoyed watching it.

 **Yeah, even if 3 of them died** **SPOILER ALERT!~~~** **hahahaha Fuck on that Marvel cinematic Universe!**

Author: Wade, you're a Marvel character. Your own by MCU

 **Na-ah! I'm own by Fox, so yeah! Suck on that MCU! Now on with the story.**

* * *

A runaway Limousine is driving fast in the highway of japan, bumping into other cars, doesn't care whoever it hits. Out of nowhere hail of bullets was shooting at it. A armored vehicle with a state-of-the-art turret on it's back and missiles attach to the side was running and chasing the black limo.

 **(BGM: Deadpool Rap by TeamHeadKick)**

' _ **Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!'**_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!" God he's sooo annoying! But can you blame me? He's the Freaking Deadpool, of course he's annoying.

' _ **Keep firing Wataru! Let's kill Porky!'**_

"YOU DO REALIZE THAT MR. NAKAMURA'S DAUGHTER IS STILL INSIDE THE LIMO RIGHT?" I mean we really can just blow up the car, but the girl is still inside. We can't afford to risk firing one.

 _[HOMING MISSILE ACTIVATED]_

"wait WHAT?! HOMING MISSILE?!" why is the missile activated?! I didn't press anything, did i? oh god, I've been pressing buttons randomly, I might actually pressed it!

' _ **Oh Goodie Missiles! Great job Wataru! You're becoming a fine Mercenary'**_

"SUCK A COCK AND HELP ME DEACTIVE IT!" I yelled at him.

' _ **how? I can't go outside your Mind remember? And besides don't worry, just find another target'**_

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO HURT OTHER CIVILIANS" I may be a merc but I can't harm other people.

[ _SEARCHING FOR TARGET_ ]

"FUCKING SHIT!" I just randomly press many buttons again; maybe with my luck I might deactivate it.

[ _TARGET SIGHTED_ ] the target was the Limousine.

' _ **yep, I concluded that you have the biggest badluck ever'**_

"FUCK YOU WILSON!" not helping at all, I'm currently steering the wheel evading other cars while chasing my target. But I really have to think of a way to stop this missile from launching. Then it hit me, like a tennis ball hitting a man's penis.

' _ **OUCH! That's gotta hurt'**_

I randomly presses buttons yet again. Until I saw the monitored showed the limo. There was a text saying 'CHANGE TARGET?'. Of course I change target.

[ _NEW TARGET SIGHTED_ ]

' _ **OOOHHH~~~ a new target, Who ya pick? A cow!hahahhahha tell it's a cow please! I frigging scared of those…'**_

"it's not a cow or other vehicles" I answered him seriously.

' **Sooo~ which one you pick then?'**

"Ours…." I was sweating hard, I know I can't die, but fuck! it's gonna hurt so bad. Like when I tested eating a grenade and me blowing up. It took me a week to regenerate, now that I think about… why did I do that anyway?

'… **.you really are becoming a fine Mercenary, I'm so proud!'**

Fuck you yet again Wilson.

' **Fuck you too Watanabe!'**

The missile launches itself through the air, I open my window and look at it, and the missile was diving fast towards me. I steer the wheel to the left and drove fast near the limo, seeing that I am on its left side, I grab what seems to be a backpack full of ammo's and guns (this are not mine by the way, I am just keeping them since no one will took this babies) I could hear the missile coming so I open the hatch on the transport fast and wait for impact.

' _ **here we GO!'**_

"Maximum effort!" I readied myself to jump.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **I just got their attention**

* * *

 **(BGM: off please)**

" _He's already beside us!' Pig face yells at the mercenary boss_ **(hold up! We can't just call him merc captain or Merc Boss all the time! We should give him a name, how about Dick?)** _Sure why not,_

" _Does he know that we have the girl?!" Dick questioned Wataru's action._

 _One of the goon's noticed that the missile seem to target the transport instead of the limo._

" _Sir look! The missile" he yells at his boss._

 _Pig face and dick looks and notice the missile coming to the Armored Vehicle, and then it hits it .the transport was destroyed along with the Guy in red. Both of them looked in disbelief at what the fuck happen._

" _haha… ha…. Hahahhahahaha" pig face laugh at the scene. "I don't know what happen but! Good riddance! Hahahha"_

 _Miku meanwhile saw it and hoped that her savior was ok, but seeing the explosion, it was sure that no one would survive that._

" _hahahha luck sure is at my side!" he wiped the sweat on his forehead. He relaxed that it was all over._

" _so that the problem is.. y'know, taken care of by itself" Dick said to Pig face._

" _what do you intend to do know?" he ask his boss._

 _Pig face hummm and stroking his chin, he already planned it but without men anymore, he really is defenceless._

" _Well without men and protection, I really can't do my smuggling jobs easily, but I can leave that to you right?" he looks at Dick smirking at him._

 _Dick just smirk back and nodded at him._

" _As long as the pay is right sir. Dela Rosa" he said to Pig Face._

" _Good Good, now.. Where was I when I was rudely interrupted?" he looks at miku with the same predatory eyes thinking of continuing to rape her, meanwhile the child didn't notice him but keep on looking at the window. Why? It was because wataru pops his head outside the window and looking at her upside down. He wave at her and she wave back smiling at the masked mercenary, the two goons didn't notice him because they were busy looking protectively at their boss._

 _he nodded at her, put a finger in his lips signaling her to be quiet, then he went to the roof of the limo._

 _Miku sit back and relaxed. Her savior is safe, and he will punish the baddies._

" _well, you seem to be relaxing knowing that you're hero is dead little girl" Pig Face said to her._

" _That's because you're about to get a beating!" Miku said to the smuggler._

 _Pig face looks at the small grill in confusion, what was she talking about? Didn't she saw his savior demised by blowing the transport itself up._

" _BAH! Whatever, you there! give her to me!" he ordered one of the goons._

" _yes sir!" he grabs her arm and drags her to his boss. But before any of that happen._

 _ ***SHHICCK***_

 _A Blade pierced through the roof of the car and stabs the head of the goon who were grabbing Miku._

" _WEEEEEE?!" Pig face screams._

 _Dick and the other goon grab their guns and pointed it at the roof and they fired it. the blade retract itself and the body of the dead goon drop on the floor._

 _Miku runs back to her seat and curled up, closing her eyes and putting her hands in her ears._

" _Keep shooting!" yell by Pig Face._

 _The two keeps on firing until dick noticed blood was coming out of the bullet holes, thinking that the person is dead, both stopped shooting their guns. He gestured the other goon to check if he's dead._

 _The goon nodded and opens the window on the roof of the limo. When he looks, all he sees was the sky, Highway Street lights, Wataru doing a 'paint me like one of your French girl pose', cars-_

" _wha-" whatever was the goon going to say, it was cut off._

 _ ***BANG***_

" _ **headshot~~~"**_ _wataru said to himself._

 _Dick and Pig face heard the gun shot. Until the goon falls dead on the floor, Dick gulp and his boss was sweating hard. He grabs the dead goon AK47 and pointed it on the open window door on the roof. Dick gestured his boss to stay back a little but close enough to shoot._

 _Pig face nodded, Dick went to check the roof but his gun was ready. He looks around but he saw no red jacket anywhere, so he went outside and walks at the top of the car. He checks the sides to see if he was there, but the red hooded mercenary wasn't there._

 _Meanwhile inside the limo pig face was getting scared a bit._

" _DICK! IS HE THERE?!" he asked the Merc Captain._

" _He's not here!"_

" _What do you mean he's not there?!"_

" _I don't know! He just… vanished!" Dick answered._

" _VANISHED?! Then where is he?!" Pig Face yells._

" _ **Right here~"**_

 _Two blades pierce through the floor, and cutting it into a circle. A foot kicks it open, the individual jumps inside, revealing that wataru was under the limo._

" _ **Hi there porky! It's me Mario~**_ _"_

" _WWWEEEEEEEE!" he panically shoots wataru, the former didn't have time to dodge (_ **like he needed it** _) and gotten multiple shots in the chest and head._

" _ **ugh!**_ _"_

 _Wataru falls and lies dead near pig face. While the smuggler was having trouble breathing normally._

" _Mr. Dela Rosa wha-"_

" _WWWWEEE!" Pig face screams and pointed his gun at dick and fired it._

" _gaagh!"_

 _Pig face accidentally shoots Dick and killing him. He pale's at what he did; he just killed his own mercenary boss. He looks around and everyone was dead, except for miku and his driver who were still alive._

" _hhaahh….. haah….. hhaaah… i-I I need a drink" he was about to grab a bottle of wine._

 _ ***SLASH***_

" _GGGAAAAAGGGHHH!" He yells in pain as someone cuts off right arm which was still holding the gun._

 _Pig face just took his scarf off, and covers it on his armless wound just to stop the bleeding. He tried to grab the gun but a katana stabs his left hand on the floor._

" _AAARRRRGGHHHHH!" he screams again._

" _ **Dude, it's not nice shooting some guest in your limo, especially when he or she is talking**_ _" Pig face look at the one who stabs his left hand and was surprised to see Wataru alive and woundless too, but the noticeable bullet holes was still on his jacket._

" _you?! H-how?! You're supposed to be dead!"_

" _ **am i?"**_ _wataru said while pointing his pistol on Pig Face head._

* * *

 **WATARU P.O.V**

"am i?" we'll, if I didn't have a regenerating quirk. I'll be dead already.

' _ **Imagine if you have sunspot power hahaha'**_

"That is probably the coolest quirk, ever!" Powers that's coming from the sunlight of the sun? Why not, I mean if its night I'll be powerless, but I can manage that. It's just a little side effect, unlike THIS one.

' _ **HEY! Why do always hurt my feelings?!**_ '

"That's because you're fucking annoying!" I yell at him. Seriously why are you so dense that you're annoying to the max.

"who-who are you talking to?" Porky asked.

 ***STAB***

"GGAAAAGGGHHH!" I stab his handless arm with my other katana.

"shut up or I'll put a hole in your head!" I press the barrel of my magnum on his forehead.

"WWWEEEEE!" he screams like a girl.

' **That's right scream Porky McPorkster! Scream for me!'** sadist. Who am I kidding? I'm like him too.

"Kid you alright?" the girl must have heard me, and uncurled herself. She looks around and saw 3 corpses, she was scared and obviously it's was her first time seeing a bunch of murdered people. Who could blame her right?

"onii-chan?... umm, d-did you do this?" she asked me.

' **Kid's pissing herself hahahhaha** '

"fuck off wade" I told my imaginary friend.

' **I'M REAL!'**

"Sorry if you saw all… this" I feel bad for the sweet girl. Imagine the horror she'll dreamed of, some of the most disturbing nightmares.

' **Not to mention destroying her childhood, BOOM!** '

I grab an old cassette player in my backpack and throw it at her. She looks at it like it was some kind of relic, really? Kids these days don't know the history of music players. I remember my mom brought it for me when I saw it on a store.

"onii-chan? How do you work this thing?" she ask me cutely.

' **cute kid, but nothing beats the cuteness of our lil' reiko** '

Damn right! Reiko is the cutest.

' **She's 10 now and had huge boobies! B Cup size for a small girl rawr~** '

Don't fantasize my adopted sister you sick motherfucker!

I showed her how to use it, I put the headphone on her ears and I showed her the play button. She nodded in understanding and pressed it.

( **BGM: 5,6,7,8 by Steps)**

She slightly nodding her head and tapping her foot because of the song. She was smiling probably because she likes the music, I like it too y'know. But I'm sure that song came from my world.

' **hehehe, you gotta thank me for that man, I manage to ILLEGALY download all music from the previous world! Most of them came from Pirate bay and Kickass Torrent!~ …..My heroes… sniff…I will never forget them….'**

"ok?... so umm, how you do that?"

' **fufufufufu it is a secret my brother, as in S.E.C.R.E….. umm… S.E.K?… errrr.. j-just SECRET!** '

"Some mysteries that I will never get answers from" I sighed, I gesture miku to sit at the side which she complied. I look at Pig face, he flinched at my stare and I took a shot and blowing up half of his pinky.

 ***BANG***

"GGAAAHHHGG!" he screams.

"That's for hurting the girl you ignoramus scum bastard" I glared at him.

Pig face eyes were full of tears from crying. I jab my gun to his half less pinky.

"I'm gonna ask you a question, so don't make me ask twice! Do you know a man called the Broker?" I asked him a question.

"who?!"

"Do you know a man called the Broker?!"

 ***BANG***

"WWAAGGHH! WHY?!" he screams again.

"You made me asked twice! Is… is the mask muffling my voice?" I asked him, he's just nodding rapidly probably because of the pain.

So I took off my mask, revealing my face. I got a quiet a messy jet black hair, brown eyes, my facial features was I look like a 19 year old man but in truth I'm 15 ( **imagine Yamamoto Takeshi of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, yeah he look like that guy** ). In the corner of my eye I notice miku looking at me with a huge blush on her face. Don't tell me she's sick, oh dear G. I better hurry this up and go to the hospital.

' **You are a dense motherfucker Wataru'**

I completely ignored wade comment.

' **HEY!'**

I put the barrel on pig face middle finger.

"Now that you can understand me clearly, DO. YOU. KNOW. THE. BROKER?" I seriously ask him. He was crying ang snorting, but most of all, he looks like he shit himself.

"Y-YES! I-I KNOW THAT PERSON!" he answered me.

"Where is he?!" I did a Dark Knight impression of asking him. I say it went pretty well for my first try, he just pissed himself.

"I DON'T KNOW-" I cut him off by shooting his middle finger.

 ***BANG***

"AAAAGGGHH!"

"Wrong answer bitch! Where is he?!" I pointed the barrel of my magnum to his pointing finger.

"I SWEAR! I DON'T KNOW!" I need answers bro.

 ***BANG***

"GGAGGGH!" He screams again, good thing Miku is busy listening to Steps.

"WHERE IS HE?!" this time I pointed my gun to his thumb.

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW OK?! WE NEVER MET AT ALL" as he was crying.

"Bullshit! You sponsor them! How the Fuck you mean you never met the guy?!" I yell at him.

"It's always through phone when we negotiate, not ONCE we showed each other in a meeting!" hold on, does this mean that he never meet the guy at all?

' **Interrogate him more wataru! I'm sure he's gonna crack!** ' wade's right, I don't if he's lying or not.

"You expect me to believe that?!" I jab the barrel to his thumb, maybe scaring him more will make him spill more details on the guy.

 ***BANG***

Crap, I fired my magnum accidentally, blowing his thumb off. Seriously it was an accident.

"WWWAAA!"

"Oh my God! i am so Sorry, I wasn't planning on pulling the trigger, my bad" really I wasn't planning of taking his thumb off.

' **Talk about him masturbating, he's gonna have to suck his own penis from now on hahahahaha'**

"I'm gonna ignore you again wade" he really have a foul mouth, thank god it's only me that can hear him. It's a blessing and a curse, but mostly it's a curse.

' **you know you love me~~~'**

The smuggler was crying and pissing and shitting himself, I want to feel bad for him, but I don't wanna. So I point my gun to his pig nose. His eyes widen and clearly can smell smoke coming from the barrel.

"haaahhh… So since you're not useful to me anymore, I'm going to kill you now"

"Wait?! What did I do wrong?! All I did was smuggling and paying the villains! But that doesn't deserve to kill me!" he said to me, begging for my mercy.

I pull a bunch of pictures behind me and throw it on his face; he looks at the pictures and paled while sweating. The pictures were all young girls around at the age of 10-13.

"You recognized those girls" I ask him. And he did was stare at the pictures.

' **ohh he's gonna get it now'**

"That's right you sick fuck! Those are the girls you raped and killed" I jab my gun through his head. "Do you realize what the parents of those victims went through?!"

' **Motherfucker doesn't deserve to live! Blow his brains already!** '

"The police couldn't arrest you without any warrant! And the heroes couldn't lay a finger on you because of your politic power!" I keep on yelling at him. He was just whimpering.

"And one of the victims father tried to reason with you to surrender, but what did you do?! He was captured by your men, you tortured him to death!" I yell at him. Anger was all I could feel right now.

"Don't kill me! I-I will atone for my sins! Please don't kill me! You're a hero right?!" the fucker thinks I'm a hero? I blinked and look at him menacingly.

"Who the fuck said, I'm a hero?"

"Eh?"

"I'm a Mercenary you asshole, no wait…. Let me rephrase that, I am the BEST mercenary in the world" I corrected myself.

"S-Seriously who are you?!" he asked me. I smirk at him and lean on his left ear. I whisper the name that I shouldn't call myself.

"DEADPOOL"

' **and~~~~~~ click!'**

 ***BANG***

I fired my handgun and the smugglers brains were all over his seat and the back window. I stare at the lifeless body of Pig face, I frowned and spits on his face. I look at miku and her looks was all I needed, she was looking at me like a monster. I just smiled and wave at her.

' **Imagine if ya have my appearance too'**

"Not now wade, I'm having a drama scene here" I may win an Oscar here on this site! Imagine the favorites and followers and the reviews!

' **Don't forget to vote for the best girl!'**

I walk towards the girl, who was staring at the dead smuggler; I place my hand on her right shoulder. She was startled at my touch and look at me; I was just smiling at her.

"Let's get you home" it was all I could say to her.

She was looking at me, until I was in a death gripping hug. The girl was hugging me and crying really hard, all I could do was to hug back and rub her back. She was safe now; all I need to do was give her back to his father.

"Boss! Did you killed the hero-….." the Driver check us in front. His widen when he sees his deceased boss. I look at him then smirked, completely forgot about this guy.

"howdy~" I greeted him. I let go of miku who was still crying as she return to her seat and played my cassette player with her eyes close.

I walk towards the driver and grabing my jack knife that was attach to my boot. People these may be a bit brutal so I'm gonna skip this for you.

' **Skipping a brutal killing huh? Tell me dude, how are we gonna skip this-'**

* * *

' _ **ohh a scene change! Nice'**_

 _An hour later, the Police were all over a car crash of what seems to be a limousine, inside they'd found five dead bodies, two of them were wearing tux, a driver who was impaled by a knife behind his head, a guy wearing a soldier uniform (_ _ **DICK**_ _) and finally the last corpse was the dead body of Dela Rosa._

 _Among the policemen there was standing a man…. No wait an animal. Who is currently looking at the crime scene?_

 _He has a face of a bear, with a large scar going across his right eye, nearly to his neck. He has the nose and tail of a mouse, along with dog paws for hands. He is wearing an elegant suit and large shoes._

" _Shouldn't you be at your school principal Nedzu?"_

 _Nedzu look back at the person who asks him. The guy he has a short, dark and large, blank eyes. He was wearing a suit and a fedora hat. He had a curious looks on him._

" _ahhh Naomasa, sorry! I was on my way to Yuuei and I happen to see this, I was just curious on what happened here" he said to the police chief._

" _really? i didn't know you live that far" Naomasa raise his eyebrow._

" _really! really! hahahaha" the principal laugh. Naomasa just shake his head._

" _so what happen here?" he asked the policeman._

" _Oh this, well as you can see this limo belongs to the Smuggler Pig Face. We received a call from Mr. Nakamura about him kidnapping his daughter and the illegal smuggling deals of drugs and weapons. Not to mention his founding to the league of villains."_

" _Why is he looking like he's been shot to the head?"_

" _That's because he was, I don't know who killed him and his men. But whoever did that was a professional"_

" _So you're saying that, whoever did it must be trained for this?"_

" _Killer, hero, villain, mercenary, etc. yeah… he must have really trained for this"_

 _A policeman was running towards them._

" _Sir! No sign of Mr. Nakamura daughter anywhere!"_

" _Keep looking!" Naomasa ordered him, the policeman nodded and runs back to the crashed limo._

" _Sorry principal but I better get back to work" he bowed at the principal, the former just wave his hand in dismissal._

" _No worries! Good luck detective!"_

 _Naomasa nodded at him and walks away from the principal,while looking at the Police officer's back Nedzu stroke his chin and in deep thought, he then smiles and also walks away._

" _A trained killer huh, I wonder if I can recruit him to be a hero? Can't wait to tell the teachers about my idea fufufufufufufufufu…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

* * *

 _In a Dark alley of the city, there is a secret door. Inside is appears to be a modeled modern European bar, this was the hideout for villains. This was the base of the League of villains._

" _So, our sponsor got killed" this voice came from a_ _pale, skinny man. He has messy grey hair. He has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. This is Tomura Shigaraki._

" _Yes" another person replies to him. His_ _body is made out of mist. He wears a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes. This villain is Kurogiri._

" _Who kill the pig then?" Tomura ask him._

" _They say it was a hero" Kurogiri answers back._

 _Tomuro leans his elbow on the bar, and scratches his silver hair._

" _a hero?" he still can't believe that a defender of justice can do that, not that he knows all of them, some just beat up badguys, few may kill others but mostly just accidents._

" _That's what the broker says" Kurogiri said, while cleaning some glasses._

" _A hero killing a villain huh, interesting…." now that just got his attention._

" _ **Doubt it**_ _"_

 _The two villains tensed up because of the voice, both look at the old TV in the bar. A silhouette of a man sitting in front of a desk was watching them._

" _Sensei? Do you know who something about this?" Tomuro ask the person._

" _ **Heroes don't kill; there are only two types of people that can kill without hesitation**_ _"_

" _Us Villains and-"_

" _ **Mercenary**_ _"_

 _Tomura raise an eyebrow.' A mercenary?'_

" _A Merc? What kind of Merc would dare fight us?" kurogiri question the silhouette man, many knew that they are being sponsored by pig face and a lot of them knows that they can't touch him, because it was like challenging the league itself. but someone did._

" _ **A Mercenary who isn't afraid**_ _"_

" _What do you intend to do on this Mercenary sensei?" Tomura asked him._

" _ **Nothing, I don't see this person a threat to my plans**_ _" the man was telling the trurt. He doesn't see him a obstacle to his plan against the symbol of peace._

" _ **Dela Rosa was nothing but a pawn…. Just someone who gives us money for protection against the law and his business, he's not that useful to us at all"**_

 _Kurogiri nodded, while the apprentice was in thought. He then asks his sensei again._

" _But what if he becomes one?"_

 _The atmosphere inside the bar suddenly became heavy. As the man on the television was just sitting there releasing some amount of killing intent around him, but for sure tomura saw his sensei smiling._

" _ **Then I will personally dispose of him myself…**_ _"_

 _Kurogiri adjusted his collar if he could sweat, he might have a gallon of it, Tomura scratches his hair again. But under the hand mask, he was also smiling._

' _To think someone other than All Might have gotten sensei's interest…. interesting'_

* * *

 **Wataru P.O.V**

I suddenly stop walking while holding Miku's hand, were already back at the city and I'm walking home and planning on returning the girl to Mr. Nakamura. Until I have felt a strange feeling in my chest.

"Why do I feel like some people wants me to join them or wants me dead?" I ask myself but more importantly, I'm asking Wade.

' **ohh I know something you don't know~ so you better prepare for war Motherfucker!'**

"ok, what do you know wade?"

' **not telling!~~~~'**

"Seriously Wilson, tell me som-"

' **CLIFFHANGER!'**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Author: and that's the end of Chapter 2. I gotta say this is going we-

 **ALRIGHT! LETS GO SEE TO THE VOTING PROGRESS!**

Author: I hate you wade

 _Momo Yaoyorozu – 4_

 _HAREM - 2_

 _Mount Lady - 2_

 _Kyouka Jirou - 1_

 _Itsuka Kendou - 1_

 _Mei Hatsume - 1_

 _Yui Kodai – 0_

 **Currently Yaoyorozu is in the Lead and followed by Mount Lady and HAREM! 2 chapters to go Bitches.**

Author: who put HAREM in the voting?

 **I did Douchbag! Aint nothing you can do about it!**

 _Voting Poll:_

 _Momo Yaoyorozu – 4_

 _HAREM – 2 (Disqualified)_

 _Mount Lady - 2_

 _Kyouka Jirou - 1_

 _Itsuka Kendou - 1_

 _Mei Hatsume - 1_

 _Yui Kodai – 0_

 **DISQUALIFIED?! THE FUCK AUTHOR! You're destroying every man's dreams! Why?! What did HAREM ever do to you huh?!**

Author: go watch Highschool DXD and Familiar of Zero. That's my reason, poor innocent Asia…..

 **ALRIGHT! Imma watch these anime~ let's see why you hate HAREMS so much.**

Kurt: excuse me…

 **What the fuck? Aren't you the protagonist of his first fanfiction story, the kamen rider guy right?**

Kurt: yeah… that's me hahahha

 **What are you doing here? you cute fragile guy**

Kurt: umm… just gonna asks Mr. Author on when will he release the new Chapter of Kamen Rider Den-O: Remnants Climax?

 **Well ya heard him, when will you- and he's gone**.

Kurt: I guess… he must have remembered it?

 **Probably…. So how's yang? Is she a HANDfull? Eh? Eh? Eh?**

Kurt: …..i don't get it?

 **You'll know someday, just be ready when the Grimms attack beacon.**

Kurt: ummmm.. what?

Hikaru: hey Angryboy13! When will you post the new chap- Oopps! Sorry wrong Author!

…

Kurt: who was that?

 **Who? Him? He's the MC of** **Fairy Tail: The Gamer Files a fairy tail fanfiction made by** **Angryboy13 I LOVE YOU BY THE WAY! Must be looking for his Author.**

Kurt: ok? So I'll be returing to my world now, Bye wade!

 **Bye Bye Fragile and lucky basterd! Haaahh…. We should hang out some times. Hhmm? Oh you guys still here huh? Well nothing else to say anyway, 2 random OC characters from other story shows up, Author mystically disappeared probably working on the new chapter of either this or the kamen rider one. Alrighty then LATER BITCHES! XOXO Wade Wilson.**


	4. Meeting a Quirkless Boy

Author: hello everyone it's me BlueBearHero21! Are your ready for another chapter of THWAM?

 **Deadpool: ….**

Author: you ok wade?

 **Deadpool: yeah….**

Author: so you watch the anime shows I told about last chapter?

 **Deadpool: yeah….**

Author: now you know why I hate harems

 **Deadpool: definitely….**

Author: good to know, so um.. Why are you reloading bullets on those guns? God don't tell me you're going to kill me.

 **Deadpool: ohh don't worry my friend! This isn't for you~**

Author: ohh cool.

 **Deadpool: welp! I better suit up then! IMMA KILL THIS ISSEI AND SAITO BASTERDS! Later Brothah from anothah mothah! I'm coming KONEKO!**

Author:…do it for the us, who hates them wade. *Salute*

* * *

 _It was the Middle of the night in japan._

" _Miku…." A sad voice called her name, a bald 56 year-old man with a mustache and beard, wearing a blue kimono sitting in a chair holding a picture of a 12 year-old Blue haired girl._

" _My precious daughter….." I single tear drop from Mr. nakamura's right eye._

 _The only family he has left, his wife died giving birth to his only child, his daughter who means everything to him._

 _He took up the work of making hero's suit for professional heroes when he was in his 40's. At first it was just a sideline until the clothing he made became a thing for the ally of justice, most every single heroes suit was made by him._

 _His greatest work was the suit of the former Ranked 2 Hero "SONICA". She was his first customer, and thanks to her, his clothing store became famous._

 _And this is the reason why he became so busy, his shop grew huge in a couple of years. Because of it he neglected his husband duties to his wife._

 _So much regret came to his heart when his wife died 12 years ago. When miku was born, he took less time from his work and leave it to his workers and spend more time to his daughter._

 _Until one day, a smuggler came to his shop and demanded to sell his land to him. He rejected him of course, but the smuggler didn't give up and offered him a huge amount of money. But he still rejected him._

 _After so many rejections, the smuggler even threaten him if he doesn't sell his shop. Taichi didn't budge and counter him that he knows many heroes. Pig face glared at him and leaves, taichi who was thinking that this was over, he let his guard down and didn't see what the smuggler was planning._

 _One day when his daughter hasn't come home yet, he was worried, so he calls her homeroom teacher. She told him that Miku already went home earlier than his friends and classmates. He was now getting seriously worried, he was about to leave his home until he received a call of an unknown caller._

 _His eyes widen when the caller showed a picture of miku tied up and a tape on her face. The kidnappers demanded to surrender his land for his daughter. After he hung up, he called the police and told them everything._

 _He made a bad decision, the officers told him that there were no one in the warehouse._

 _He was shaking, his daughter was in the arms of a villain. Then a knock came from the door._

 _He sadly walk and open the door. To his surprised it was "SONICA" who was wearing a thick black glasses and white shirt and brown jeans, she was wearing a black sandals._

 _She wanted to have a chat with him, until he broke down to his knees and cries. Sonica help him calmed down and insist on telling her what happen. After telling her, she walks towards the telephone and called someone._

 _He could hear yelling like._

" _Weasel you Virgin asshole! I don't care if you're on a date, you won't even get laid tonight!"_

 _ **[!]**_

" _Trust me, she is a gold digger who's just after you're money!"_

 _ **[?!]**_

 _"Yes, now call my son, tell him that you got a mission for him"_

 _ **[!….]**_

" _Don't worry, just tell him it's a mission from me"_

 _ **[…]**_

" _All right, thank you weasel"_

 _She then turns towards Mr. Nakamura…. I think, because she was facing the lamp shade,_ **(oh yeah, she's blind)** _she was smiling at the lamp and told it that his daughter will be safe. Meaning it was for Mr. Nakamura after all._

 _ ***Knock *Knock**_

 _A knock on the door startled his thought._

" _Who is it?... Sonica is that you?..." he asked._

" _DADDY!"_

 _His eyes widen,hearing that voice. He knew that voice, he runs towards the door and open it._

 _A pause moment came, his eyes was staring at a young blue haired girl whose eyes were red from crying, she was accompanied by a black haired teen wearing a red jacket carrying a huge black bag and briefcase. He couldn't control it anymore, as he cries in joy seeing his daughter._

" _MIKU!"_

" _DADDY!"_

 _The father and daughter hugs like there's no tomorrow._

" _Ohh…. Miku… my precious daughter.." he was crying while hugging and stroking her daughter's hair._

" _daddy….." she was crying alongside him._

 _While they were having their moment, Wataru was standing behind and looking at them. He too was crying._

" _fuck.. I promise myself not to cry… sniff.. but hell this is so beautiful" he wipe some tears from his eyes._

' _ **I know bro! I know!'**_ _even the merc in his mind was crying._

" _I love you man! Don't forget that!"_

' _ **I love you too wataru! I love you soooooo much!'**_

 _Then wataru hug himself so tightly._

" _BROTHERS FOR LIFE!"_

' _ **BROTHERS FOR LIFE!'**_

 _Then both screams and cries like idiots. Alongside the father and his daughter._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **Meeting a Quirkless Boy**

* * *

 **WATARU P.O.V**

"Sir, like I said I won't receive any payment"

"But Wataru! I insist!" Mr. Nakamura said to me.

This old man never gives up huh? Mom told me that he was a bit stubborn, but this is not 'a bit stubborn'.

' **We don't need his money! We already have millions! Hahahaha!** '

Right, after exiting the limo I happen to see a briefcase, and when I open it HOLY COW inside was 50 million yen! SHIT! With this money I don't have to worry about reiko's future and mom's health bills! And Paying Weasel for my supply of weapons.

' **Don't forget the Chimichangas!'** like hell I'll forget that baby! Yummy~

"Mr. Nakamura, you're a friend of my mom and help her during her hero days, mostly on her damage hero suit….. But! This is on me, so my service is free" I press him again.

"But! There must be something that I can repay you with for saving my miku" he look at me sadly.

"He won't let this rest, until he pays me huh?" I ask the young girl besides him.

"Yup! My dad is a stubborn one!" she answered me with a smile.

' **Think of all the guns! Unicorns!'**

You still talking about buying things?!

' **Yeah why?'**

"Nothing" I sigh.

"hhmmm? Did you say something Wataru-niichan?" miku asked me, must have heard me talk to wade.

"ohh nothing.. Just talking to myself hehehehe" I scratch my head.

"You tend to do that you know?" no denying that one.

"yeah…."

"I GOT IT!" Mr. Nakamura yells, me and Miku startled by his voice, man he yells really loud! He suddenly grabs both my shoulder.

"Why don't you marry my daughter?!" he said to me smiling- wait what?

"EEEHHH?!" I scream.

"D-DADDY!" Miku smack his father's arms and blushing madly.

' **Never thought you going to be pedo bro, don't know if this makes me happy or not'**

Fuck you Wade!

' **Yeah, i don't swing that way buddy'**

"SIR! Do you even know what you are saying?!" I asked him.

"Of course I do!" he smiles at me. "I mean look at miku, wataru! Why when she grows up, she is going to be the most beautiful girl in the city!"

I looked at the girl, she briefly looks in me then look away blushing.

"oh look at that!~ my little miku seems to have a crush on you already ufufufufuf" Mr. nakamura said to me. What is wrong with him?

' **God hahahaha this guy is priceless** '

"DADDY! Quit it! You're making him uncomfortable!" thank you girl.

"Plus! Onii-chan might already have a G-Girlfriend!" ehhh no.

"soooo you're taken?" the old dude asked me.

Truth be told, I am not a ladies man material, I tend to creep them out since I always talk to myself, but in truth I was talking to wade.

' **8 Planets, 204 countries, 809 islands, 7 seas, 6,000,000,00+ people and you're still SINGLE'**

Damn you wade. I'm already crying from the inside!

' **So that's why don't forget to vote for the best girl my fellow deadpoolers!'**

"No sir, been single since I was 1…." I muttered, the looks on Mr. Nakamura was like he won a million yen, and for some reason Miku was looking at me very happy.

"Well then! I suggest that you take miku's hand in-"

"Fuck no."

"But you said-"

"Look I'm sure that miku will be a beautiful lady in the future, but I'm 15 and she's 12! Not even a teen!" yes sure the girl is cute, but man, I'm not that desperate! Also mom might kill me and Reiko will definitely will murder me…. Not that I can die since I really can't, but man! It's gonna hurt like shit!

"Can you wait until she's 13?"

' **Oh my god, he is soooo desperate to repay you buddy'**

"Dude… really?" I deadpanned look at the old man.

"DAD! Umm…. Can I suggest something?" miku raises her hand.

' **Look at her Armpit!~ hihihi imagine licking it'**

Wade you sick Sonavabitch, she's 12 for god's sake! And you already got a kid!

' **awww I miss my little princess already'**

"Not now hon, I'm negotiating here" Mr. Nakamura said.

"woah woah! Hang on mr. nakamura, why don't we let her speak?" goodness gracious, I want to go home already!

The old man look at his daughter for a moment then gave.

"haaaah….." he sigh.

"Alright, what do you have in mind sweetie?" he asked Miku.

Miku was fidgeting her fingers and shyly looking at the both of us.

"ummmm…. Dad, since you're a professional designer…." Ok? I think I know where this is going, he's gonna make me a shirt?

' **wataru I love you bro, but you kinda forgot the old farts main job'**

Mr. Nakamura's job?

"Why not make wataru-niichan a hero suit!" she beamed me a smile, ooohhh right. He was the one who made mom her suit.

Mr. Nakamura Facepalmed. He must have forgot about his profession.

"How could I forgot?" probably because your hooking me with you daughter.

"Alright, tell me wataru! What kind of hero suit you want?" he asked me.

Hold the phone…

"Sir, I'm a merc" I told him.

"Yeah I know" he said to me.

"I am not a hero, right Miku?" I asked the girl.

Miku just shook her head.

"Nope! You saved me, so you're a hero in my book!" she beamed a cute smile. Damn I miss my little sis….

"Oh no, I save you because someone hired me too" I countered her.

"Yeah but, you don't want to receive any payment right?" she countered me back.

"A hero doesn't received any payment in return for saving someone, yep! You're definitely a hero!" Fuck shit….

' **They caught you there broski hahaha!** '

"Ok look, I'm not a hero alright? I am a Merc! M-E-R-C-E- ehhhhhhhh….."

' **N-A-R-Y'**

"…..N-A-R-Y!" thanks wade. I feel like the Merc with a mouth gives me a thumbs-up.

"hhmm… so a mercenary who don't want to be payed but….." he covered miku's ears. "But kills people."

"yep!"

"I see, it appears that you are not a hero" finally….

"But an Anti-Hero!" the old dude yells.

…

' **Well in my comics, I am an Anti-Hero brother'**

Wade, what's an anti-hero?

' **I want to answer your question, but! I'll let my friend do it for me'**

Who's you're friend?

' _That would be me, my Goodman'_

1989 Golden Globe best Actor, Morgan Freeman?!

' _Hello wataru, it's nice to meet you'_

Kyaaa! The pleasure is all mine sir!

' **Alright readers! I want you to visualize Mr. Freeman's voice while reading this!'**

' _Hello readers, my name is Morgan Freeman, An antihero, or antiheroine, is a protagonist who lacks conventional heroic qualities such as idealism, courage, or morality. These individuals often possess dark personality traits such as disagreeableness, dishonesty, and aggressiveness. These characters are usually considered "conspicuously contrary to an archetypal hero"'_

Ahhhh…. I see.

' **Tell us its history Mr. Freeman sir~~~'**

WADE! THAT'S ENOUGH! Mr. Freeman might be busy!

' **I WANT TO MARRY HIS VOICE!** '

Me too you know!

' _hahahaha it's alright wataru, I don't mind'_

' **YEHEY!** '

Damn it wade….

' _Language son'_

So-sorry Mr. Freeman sir!

' _ehem… The antihero archetype can be traced back at least as far as Homer's Thersites. The concept has also been identified in classical Greek drama, Roman satire, and Renaissance literature such as Don Quixote and the picaresque rogue. Although antiheroes may sometimes do the "right thing", it is more because it serves their self-interest rather than being morally correct._

 _The term antihero was first used as early as 1714, emerging in works such as Rameau's Nephew in the 18th century, and is also used more broadly to cover Byronic heroes as well._

 _Literary Romanticism in the 19th century helped popularize new forms of the antihero, such as the Gothic double. The antihero eventually became an established form of social criticism, a phenomenon often associated with the unnamed protagonist in Fyodor Dostoevsky's Notes from Underground. The antihero emerged as a foil to the traditional hero archetype, a process that Northrop Frye called the fictional "Centre of gravity." This movement indicated a literary change in heroic ethos from feudal aristocrat to urban democrat, as was the shift from epic to ironic narratives._

 _The antihero became prominent in early 20th century existentialist works such as Franz Kafka's The Metamorphosis (1915), Jean-Paul Sartre's La Nausée (1938)_ **(French for Nausea~)** , _and Albert Camus' L'Étranger (1942)_ **(French for The Stranger~).** _The protagonist in these works is an indecisive central character who drifts through his life and is marked by ennui, angst, and alienation._

 _The antihero entered American literature in the 1950s and up to the mid-1960s was portrayed as an alienated figure, unable to communicate. The American antihero of the 1950s and 1960s_ **(as seen in the works of Jack Kerouac, Norman Mailer, etc**.) _was typically more proactive than his French counterpart; with characters such as Kerouac's Dean Moriarty famously taking to the road to vanquish his ennui. The British version of the antihero emerged in the works of the "angry young men" of the 1950s. The collective protests of Sixties counterculture saw the solitary antihero gradually eclipsed from fictional prominence, though not without subsequent revivals in literary and cinematic form._

 _The antihero also plays a role in Western films, especially revisionist Westerns and some Spaghetti Westerns. Lead figures in these films may be morally ambiguous. One such antihero is the "Man with No Name", portrayed by Clint Eastwood in A Fistful of Dollars , For a Few Dollars More and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly.'_

Wait? It's over?!

' **I know right! More! More!** '

' _Well wataru, now you know what a anti-hero is_ '

Actually I didn't really care about it, I just listen to your godly voice….purr*

' _ohh'_

' **Let me sleep in a bed made of your voice!** '

Me first!

' _hahaha maybe some other time children, but for now I must take my leave_ '

WHAT?!

' **NO MISTER FREEMAN! DON'T GO!** '

' _Truly sorry, I wish you gentlemen good luck on your adventure'_

AWWWW…..

' **Why does every person I loved leaves me?!'**

' _And wataru'_

Yes sir?

' _Good luck on your entrance exam'_

What?

' **oohhhh! Morgan Fucking Freeman, Fourth wall breaking!~ Dayum~** '

"So? What do you have in mind in your hero costume?" Mr. Nakamura asked, I blinked a bit and looks around, maybe Mr. Freeman was still here.

"Are you ok?" he ask me.

"uuhh… yeah" I told him.

"so, the suit?"

"umm maybe some other time sir" I told him.

"You sure? I could do it right now?" Mr. nakamura said to me.

"I don't really need it, plus I'm a mercenary, so we don't actually need suits"

Mr. Nakamura and Miku look sadden at what I said.

"But hey! If I ever actually need it, I will call you immediately"

This makes both of them happy.

' **Wataru, it's getting late bro and also you promised to read me a bedtime story!'**

I check my hello kitty wrist watch, and it's already 11:20pm. Plus it's Monday and I have school tomorrow.

"Well, it's already late and I need to go home or mom's gonna kill me"

Mr. Nakamura checked the time.

"ohh, it is late" he said.

"Once again I thank you for saving my daughter" he bowed to me.

"All in the days work sir" I smiled at him, I look at miku who was looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Will… we meet again wataru-niichan?..." she sadly asked me.

I smiled and her and rub her head.

"Count on it, and also I'll be coming back because of the suit, remember?"

She smiled and hugs me. I hug back.

Mr. Nakamura was looking at us with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **(BGM: Wouldn't it be nice by the Beach Boys)**

I was casually walking home, but not before going to Club 69 and talk to Weasel about the mission. Sadly he wasn't there, my fellow merc's told me that he was hunting down the girl that stole his heart. By heart I mean he falls in love with her.

Typical Weasel, the most unlucky guy when it comes to love.

' **Like you?** '

Yeah like me…

I checked my Hello kitty watch again and- oh shit. It's already 6:30 Am.

I started running, I wasn't worried about mom scolding me, what I was worried is reiko yelling and hitting me with a bamboo stick.

' **Hey wataru look! A commotion'**

I look and noticed a bunch of people, police, and a huge rhino like person with dreadlock hair battling some guy in a wood like costume- no wait, he's a hero. Ohh I see, it's a hero vs villain.

I walk forward along with other people, I watch the battle. How come it's just a 1 vs 1 fight? I mean there's a bunch of other heroes here and all they do are guiding civilians, I mean isn't that the cops job?

' **They must be scared, look at that rhino dude he's huge….. And kinda look like some cartoon character?** '

"Phineas from Phineas and Ferb?" I answered wade.

' **Yeah! That kid'**

"Hhmm, he does look like him" I crossed my arms, still watching the fight.

' **Should we help the Wood Dude?** '

"Nah, not my problem" it's their job as hero to fight them, I'm just a merc. The other people beside me was looking at me like I'm crazy, talking to myself. I just look and smiled at them, then I showed my dual handgun, they crap themselves and walk away from me.

I focused back at the fighting and sighed.

"This is boring" I was about to leave but wade beg me to stay and watch. I ask why and he said that there will be a huge ass. So I stayed.

I have a bored look on my face, while was cheering alongside the civilians watching.

"WOW! That Villain is huge!"

I look at the one who said that, has green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights. He wore a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons and two red boots.

'I like them boots! So red like a girl in her period!'

"Gross wade….. Just gross" hold on, I know this kid.

"Izuku Midoriya?" I asked him, the kid Izuku look at me and his eyes widen.

"Hey! You're Wataru watanabe!" he said to me.

"Yeah, that's me" I jab my thumb to my chest.

' **ya know the kid?'**

"He's my classmate, wade"

' **Really? I didn't know that?'**

"That's because you're always sleeping, you idiot"

"Who are you talking to?" Izuku asked me.

"Wade Wilson, he's nothing important" I told him.

"Yeah, you always do that in our class" of course I do.

" **GO AWAY EENN?!"**

Both of us look back at the battle scene, huh it appears that it's almost over. I could even hear the others yelling and some are cheering.

" _It must be really impressive to be able to transform into a monster_."

Impressive it its.

' **I'll say!** '

" _OH, it's just a handbag thief acting violently now that his back's against a wall_ "

A handbag… thief? What the actual fuck, really?

' **Now that's a waste of using a Quirk, why didn't he just rob a bank for Chimichangas sake!'**

" _Uh, a villain appeared… and thus trains are stopped…. Yes I do not know when I will arrive at the office_ "

I pity this dude.

' **Wataru! We could use that as an excuse when we have a job!** '

" _KYYAAAAA! Do your best Kamui!~_ "

Fan Girls.

' **I LOVE YOU KAMUI! KYAAAA!** '

Goddamit wade…..

The villain was trashing the rails, while the hero named Kamui was dodging. I wanted to facepalm, I can see an opening at the villain, he's distracted and this might give the opportunity for other heroes to attack behind it.

But no~~ they wanted to assist civilians like the cops.

"Who is fighting?" izuku asked me. While looking at the scene.

"Some guy in a wood costume-"

"THAT IS THE 'KAMUI OF THE WOOD!' HE IS A YOUNG TALENT, EXPERIENCING A SURGE OF POPULARITY!" Izuku screams, I sweatdropped a bit.

"Midoriya, are you a fan?" I ask him.

"umm, no" he shyly look away. For some reason I wanna hug him…. And no homo.

"you used your skill for illegal purposes when people are going to work, and you committed a theft resulting in injury. **You're really evil incarnate!** " The Kamui of the weed said to the villain.

Ahh great, a boring superhero talk. Wow.

' **Just like colossus'**

Is it me or I could hear them clearly even if I'm further away.

' **That my brother, is the power of breaking the fourth wall'**

"This is your punishment!" Then Kamui right arm release some branches. Like Groot.

"AH!, here it is, the famous 'ABSOLUTE PREEMTIVE CONFINEMENT….." izuku didn't finish the sentence.

" **LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON** " Kamui yells.

…

' **What the shit….** '

That is the-

' **COOLEST MOVE NAME EVER!** '

"Damn right! YEAH! YOU GO WOOD MAN!" I yelled, supporting the hero. I mean really! That was one of the coolest move name I ever heard! Look at those braches that gonna circle the rhino dude! I pity that man! My excitement is going crazy!

"CANON CANYON!"

Out of nowhere, a huge lady just kicked the rhino guy through the chest. I and Izuku blankly stares while still smiling at what happen.

"the fuck?"

 ***FWSH *FWSH *FWSH**

I looked behind me and a bunch of camera dudes was taking pictures on the lady, but mostly on her ass. OH! So that's what you mean by a Huge Ass.

' **I know right? Roar! Imagine banging that huge ass and pussy!'**

Ok, that's kinda a turn-on for me when you said that.

"I just started today" the huge girl said.

A rookie then huh?

"I am called Mount Lady! Pleased to make your acquaintance!" I wanna look at her in the face, but her ass was what my eyes were looking at. I saw kamui sulking, probably because his spotlight was taken.

"Now that is over, might as well go home" I looked at Midoriya to bid farewell, but.

[Titan's transformation huh? It is true that it is quite popular and it is a great 'individuality' but when you considered the damage caused to the city, can you fear a bad cost-benefit ration and limitations of use to come? No… it might depend on whether she can grow at will or not.] Midoriya was muttering while writing it on a notebook.

' **He's like a walking superpower wikipedia'**

I kinda like this guy. I grab his shoulder and he startled a bit.

"Don't you have to go to school midoriya?" I asked him.

His eyes widen.

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late!" he was about to run but look at me.

"Aren't you going to school too?" he asked me.

I open my arms and showed him that I was not school ready yet.

"I'll probably catch up. As you can see… I'm not ready" I said to him.

He had a disappointed look on his face, He probably wanted to walk to school with me. I mean he doesn't have many friends in school like me.

The reason I don't have friends was because I don't talk to any of them, except wade. I was named the school crazy dude.

' **And I like that title!'**

Yes, I don't care what they call me, as long as none of them touch me. But for midoriya, the reason he got no friends and always get bullied because he doesn't have any quirk. A quirkless boy.

' **awwwwww, poor baby boy, I say he needs some loving!'**

I look at him, then sigh.

"say, wanna hang out after school?" I sadi to him.

His eyes quickly locked into mine, then he smiled.

"y-yeah! Maybe we can talk about what happen here and their Quirks! Oh! I can show you all my other notebooks about heroes blah blah blah.."

I sweatdropped, man he talks a lot. But who could blame me? He's lonely at school just like me, well except that he's being bullied and not me. So after 5 minutes of him planning we parted ways.

* * *

 _We now focused on Watarus School._

" _Ok! You are all in third grade now! In other word, it is now or never that you should think about your future!" the homeroom teacher said._

 _Izuku meanwhile was writing on his notebook but occasionally was looking at the door, waiting for his first and new friend. He knows that wataru Watanabe was like him because he doesn't have any friends. And he usually talks to himself or probably his imaginary friend named wade. Some of the other students were scared of him, but most girls kinda have a crush on him because of his matured looks. He was looking for a time to talk to him. Maybe wanting to be his friend._

 _And that time came when they meet at the fight scene and debut of mount lady. Now he was excited and can't wait for school to end. He already asked him if they want to hang out in his home. And asked what Quirk he got._

" _I will now distribute the career aspiration Document!" the Teacher yells, but suddenly the just throws it in the air like it was nothing._

" _But hey, you have, for the most part, the ambition to go the section of heroes. No?"_

 _Everyone screams while showing the Quirks, Izuku just shyly raises his left hand._

' _mmmm….. Wonder if watanabe-san will be present today' he look at the doors again._

" _well, well, is everyone here has a good 'individuals'? But be aware that the use of it outside the establishment is against the rule"_

 _Izuku lowered his head, hearing the word individuals._

" _SIR, PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN THE SAME BAG AS 'OTHERS'" A bashfull voice was heard. a young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and red eyes. Wearing the same school uniform as Izuku. This is Katsuki Bakugou._

" _I really do not intend to make Buddy-Buddy with….. Those who have "weak individuals… y'know" Bakugou said it with pride._

 _Some of his classmates didn't like what he said._

" _What do you mean by that katsuki?!"_

" _Shut up! You secondary characters! Behave as such!"bakugou said while smiling._

" _Oh yes, indeed" The Homeroom teacher spoke. Everyone look at him. "You want to go to…..Yuuei School, don't you?"_

 _Everyone was surprised that one of their classmate was going to this prestigious school of heroes, for some reason Izuku covered his head with his arms, like something was going to happen._

" _That national Highschool? It takes a total score of 79 to enter there this year right?"_

" _It also said that the entrance examination has the air of cut-throat…well, I think?!"_

 _Bakugou suddenly jumps and land on his table._

" _I'm not surprised that secondary characters like you are quacking! I got A at the Exams, ME! I am the only one here who will go to yuuei!"_

 _Unknown to the students, the door at the back quietly opens and wataru in complete school uniform enters without anyone knowing it._

" _Good thing I manage to slip in" he got to his sit. And place his bag beside him, he grab his aspiration Document, he stares at a blank paper and thinking of what should he write._

' _ **Why don't you just go with mercenary school?**_ _'_

" _You dumb?, no way I'm writing that"_

' _ **Suit yourself buddy, imma watch what's happening here'**_

 _Bakugou was boosting his superiority against them. Wataru didn't care. He just wasn't worth his time that's all._

" _I will surpass ALL MIGHT! And then, I will become the highest ranked hero of all!" Bakugou said._

' _ **Who the fuck is all might?**_ _'_

" _I'll leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world!"_

" _Oh!" the Teacher, this caught Wataru's Attention a bit. As he looks._

" _Now that we talk about it, it's true that midoriya also wishes to enter yuuei"_

 _Bakugou froze in his place, while wataru jaw dropped and also his pen. Wade was scratching his balls… ok forget about that one. All of them look at the shy and yet scared child. Then all of them started laughing at him except for a facepalmed wataru._

' _ **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Ehh what are they laughing at?**_ _'_

" _They're laughing at Midoriya…." whose still have his hand on his face._

' _ **Well that's rude! Laughing at his dreams!**_ _'_

" _You laugh too asshole…" still have his hand on his face._

 _Everyone was still laughing at him, midoriya was shaking in fear._

" _Seriously Midoriya?! It is impossible for you!"_

" _Someone who only knows how to study can't join the heroes section!"_

 _Wataru was just looking at the scene, but didn't do anything. Why would he? It's his fault, he's quirkless and joining the heroes section is a suicide to him. But the kid has guts he'll give him that._

 _Izuku bravely stands up._

" _its…..i-its not set in stone! You say that just because it never happened.."_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _A Explosion came hitting Izuku's table, almost to the kid. The cause was Bakugou with a angry look. Wataru watched and raise an eyebrow._

' _ **HOLY SHIT! Now that's a Boom Baby!**_ _'_

" _GOOD FOR NOTHING!" Bakugou yells._

 _Izuku fell behind his back, and look up at the angry teen._

" _You don't even have 'Weak individuality' in you….. You got nothing" Bakugou said to him._

' _ **uuuhhh wataru buddy, aren't you gonna help the poor cutie pie?**_ _'_

" _Not my problem." he continues to stare at the paper._

 _Bakugou keeps walking towards him._

" _so, why are you trying to enter in the same arena as me, HUH?!" He question izuku._

" _wait!... not so fast, Kacchan" Izuku tried to reason with his childhood friend._

' _ **Are you sure, you're not gonna help him?'**_

" _I wonder what school I should attend." Wataru ignored the Merc with a mouth._

 _Bakugou stalks his prey, mainly izuku who was back against a wall._

" _i… don't intent to compete against you, not at all!" Izuku raised his right hand and trying to reason with him._

 _Izuku looks down at the floor._

" _It's just…. It's my goal since I was little… and then…. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.." izuku said._

' _WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Bakugou yells at him as smokes was coming out of his hands._

" _HII!"_

" _SAY YOUR PRAYERS!" Bakugou warns izuku._

' _ **WATARU BABY?!**_ _'_

" _hhmm… what are the best schools to attend to?" Wataru continues to ignore his surroundings._

 _Izuku prepares himself on the onslaught. And he protects himself._

" _What are you capable of, anyway?"_

 _Izuku looks down in shamed. What is in front of him was not people, but were shadows who didn't believe in him, shadows who looks down on him. As the homeroom teacher tried to break it, someone else did._

" _Sensei"_

 _The teacher looks at who spoke and finds wataru in front of him. This also caught the young boy's attention. Seeing his friend talking to the teacher._

" _ahh watanabe, I thought you were absent today?" the homeroom teacher asked him._

" _Yeah, I was actually late" Wataru, gave him his aspiration Document._

" _Ok, please don't do that again" he accepted it. And when the teacher looks at what he writes, he gave him a question look. Wataru just smirk at him. Then proceeds to the cornered izuku._

 _Wataru just bumps what's in front of him, Girl, Boy even bakugou._

" _what the fuck?! Hey!" Bakugou yells at wataru._

 _Of course he ignored them. Wataru extend his hand to help Izuku. Izuku looks at the hand and accepted it._

 _Wataru helps him stand._

" _Man, you got a dead wish or something bro? attending that school with your being Quirkless is Suicide" Wataru said to izuku._

" _Sorry Watanabe-San, its-it's just my dream is to Enter that school" izuku said to him._

 _Wataru smiled and is impressed at the kid's guts._

' _ **me too!'**_

" _Well, all you have to do is to work hard to make it happen!" he puts his hand over his shoulder. "And your new best friend will help you get there" he grin._

" _eehh? Best-bestfriend?!" izuku was surprised at what his BESTFRIEND said. But something was off on what he said._

" _Hold on, what you mean that you'll help me get there?" he questioned wataru._

" _duh, Aint it obvious BFF?"_

 _Everyone has a question look on their faces._

" _I'm gonna attend Yuuei too!"_

…

 _EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_

 _Izuku eyes widen and his jaw dropped, While Bakugou glares at not only Izuku but at Wataru as well, the Merc looks at the angry kid and gave him a middle Finger with an Earth shitting smug smile on his face._

" _Suck it Asshole"_

' _ **Oh yeah!~~~ HAHAHAHHA CLIFFHANGER** '_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Author: there you have it Chapter 3. Also I know you noticed that the other chapter's are 5,000+ words only.

I don't want to make it 10,000+ because I usually gets lazy. So I slowly add the chapters, please understand. Thank you

Voting Poll:

Momo Yaoyorozu – 5

HAREM – 2 (Disqualified)

Mount Lady - 3

Kyouka Jirou - 1

Itsuka Kendou - 1

Mei Hatsume - 1

Yui Kodai – 0

The Winner will be announce next chapter. So please keep on voting! Thank you once again.

 **XOXO WADE WILSON! ISSEI HYOUDO! IMMA KILL YOU!**

Issei: HELP!


	5. This is not a new Chapter

**Wazzup Peeps! It's me Deadpool! No, this isn't a new chapter of THWAM.**

 **I'm just gonna announce that the voting of the Best girl will end at** **September 15 2016.**

 **Let's see the Poll shall we~~~**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu - 9**

 **Mount Lady - 6**

 **Kyouka Jirou - 3**

 **Mei Hatsume – 3**

 **Itsuka Kendo - 2**

 **Yui Kodai – 0**

 **HAREM – 2 (Disqualified)**

 **Well that's all folks. XOXO Wade Wilso-**

Author: WADE! ISSEI ESCAPE HIS CAGE AGAIN!

 **Son-of-a-Bitch! Well I'll see you later,** **Bye guys! Bye!** *grabs his Katanas*

Author: WADE! he's using his sacred Gear on me!

 **I'm Coming Author-san! Hang on!**


	6. The Bet, the Buddies and the Girl

**I know I said that the voting will be end at September 15 2016, which is tomorrow, but hey! I can't control myself hahaha or rather the author.**

Author: OI!

 **So here's the new chapter of The Hero with a Mouth. Plus there's an OMAKE at the end of the Chapter.**

* * *

 _It was a peaceful day in class, nothing bad is happening. As the professor was just teaching and writing on the board, Students listening closely, the atmosphere was quiet and the Class pet hamster named Diego was just running in his little contraption, happy and was also planning his world domination. Everything was fine._

' _THIS IS SO NOT FINE!' it was all what Izuku thought._

 _Why you ask, that's because most of the class was staring at him. Except for Bakugou who was glaring._

 _Izuku was trying to listen to his homeroom teacher, but couldn't. Who could blame him, he of all people was the Best friend of the loneliest person in class._

 _He slightly look at wataru, who has his hand on his face. He must be experiencing it too. The males were looking at him, curious on how the two became friends. While his female classmates were glaring, probably jealous that he manage to talk to watanabe._

" _psst! Midoriya" he looks at his left side._

" _Since when did you and watanabe became friends?" he asked izuku._

" _ohh, umm, we just h-happen to bump each other this morning at the train station" Izuku told him._

" _Wait, train station? Then you guys happen to see the fight?" another one of his classmates asked him._

" _Oh yeah, it was Kamui fighting off a Rhino like person"_

" _Woah, Kamui? You saw kamui in action?! Nice" this time another one asked him._

" _y-yeah, it was super cool, he was about to do his signature move, but this new hero just happen to steal his spotlight" izuku manage to control his Nerdiness of heroes, as he won't suddenly go fanboy._

" _Really? A new hero?" and another one asked._

 **(Just how many side characters are entering this scene?)**

Author: Seriously, I don't know.

" _Yeah, she call herself as Mount Lady" Izuku answered that guy/girl._

" _Then, that's how you two instantly became Best friend?" Another one of his classmates ask him._

" _w-well, I'm surprised as you are when he said that…" as Izuku was entertaining some questions, Bakugou was looking at the boy angrily, the he's glance shifted to watanabe, who still have his hand on his face._

" _Bunch of weaklings….." he muttered._

 _Wataru who was STILL facepalming, was having a headache, why? because he just announced that he will enter Yuuei with Izuku._

" _Why did I said that….." he told himself._

' _ **That's because you wanted to give some loving on Midoriya!~ when I said loving, I meant you wanna help the poor little animal~ No Homo intended'**_

 _Wataru remove his hand on his face, and look at Izuku who was talking to some of his classmates. He sighed a bit._

" _We'll wade, it seems that were gonna be heroes"_

' _ **More like ehem… inner Morgan freeman voice…. ANTI-HERO'**_

" _That was wrong, so so wrong, bad wade…. My remaining respect for you just vanished now…"_

' _ **Damn it! Just you wait, I will be the new voice of Morgan Freeman!**_ _' Wade yells to the universe._

 _Wataru's was still looking at Izuku, who seems to be having fun talking, probably some hero stuff. Then he relaxed on his chair and closed his eyes in thought._

" _How am I supposed to tell mom?"_

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the city._

" _THIEF! STOP HIM!"_

 _A Sludge Villain which his body is made out of mud due to his Quirk. He has sharp teeth and big round eyes. was running thought a crowd of civilians, with a bunch of money stuck to his body. The slime just rob a bank, and now fleeing._

" _ **CATCH ME… IF YOU CAN… GHAHAHAHA**_ _" the slime mock its pursuer._

 _People stopped walking and watch at what was happening._

" _Someone is coming through"_

" _He just enjoys the mess this morning to put him as his grain of salt, right?"_

 _An individual was walking by with some grocery in his hand. He is an overly-skinny man with angular features, long limbs and neck. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He typically wears baggy clothing._

" _People who are struggling to curb their "individuality", there is definitely everywhere"_

 _Suddenly the skinny man's body became buffed._

" _There are no limits"_

" _ **YES! THERE IS!**_ _" a loud voice came behind the civilians._

 _The individual walks toward the fleeing villain, Leaving his things on the floor as he walk past through the surprised civilians._

" _WHY YOU ASK?"_

 _The thief noticed him and was shocked._

" _BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:**

 **The Bet, the Buddies and the Girl**

* * *

 **WATARU P.O.V**

I was currently at the back of the school building. A few more minutes before school ends. And yes, I am skipping classes.

 **Ring***

 **[Hello?]**

"Hey Mom!" I greeted my mom.

 **[Wataru, How are you sweetie? Did you made it at school?]**

"Yeah! Made it mom, no sweat"

 **[Were you late?]**

"….eerrr…"

 **[You're late, weren't you?]**

"Yeah…"

 **[hhaaahh… did the principal wanted me again?]**

I wish it was, I mean she been called by the principal for like 24 times, because of my tardiness. What? I got Merc jobs at night, of course I'm sleepy in the morning, but that doesn't stop me from studying.

"It's not that mom…"

 **[Then, why did call me?]**

"….mm.."

 **[Is something wrong dear?]** How am I supposed to tell her, that I'm attending Yuuei or U.E

"Mom… i-"

 **[Oh dear… wataru… did you.. did you impregnated a girl!]** Wait what now?

"MOM?! What kind of Question is that?!"

 **[I ask you if you impregnated a girl?!]** Just what are you asking me?!

"HELL NO!"

 **[ohh good, I thought you actually did, not that I mind dear…. I do want a grandchild now, fufufufufufufu]** mother?

' **hehehehe she's fun'**

Shut up.

 **[I mean, it is impossible since you don't have a girlfriend or may not have one at all]** Please don't put salt on the wound.

 **[Or~~~ maybe you already got yourself one~~ fufufufu]** pretty sure I don't.

' **Finally! We're going to the love path, about time'**

What on earth are you saying? Not that i care anyway.

' **Secret~'**

You're still not going to tell me?

 **[So? Do you have a girlfriend dear?]** Mom asked me again. I was about to reply but a Scream stop me.

 **[WWWHHHAAATTT?!]** Another voice scream. Though I know the owner of that voice.

"…was that reiko-chan?"

 **[Yes, they were dismissed early today]** knew it.

"oohhh"

I could hear someone running, probably my adopted sister. I heard she grab the phone.

 **[Wataru-Niichan, is it true?!]** reiko-chan asked me.

"If it's about me getting a girlfriend, I'm telling you now, that it's not"

 **[woooohh.. for a minute there, I thought you actually did]** she sigh of relief. Why would she be relief of that?

 **[fufufufufu aww, reiko-chan will get lonely if her wataru-niichan got a girlfriend~]** mom said in the background.

 **[M-MOM!]** Reiko screams **.**

I mentally facepalms at what my mother said. At times she's serious, but most of the times, she just a bit silly, but I love her that way.

' **That's our mama! Never seized to amaze me'**

A minute of my family arguing about my love life have pass, I just talked to reiko on the phone, she told me about her day at school, she manage to ace 3 of her subjects and being a honored students.

My big brother pride went up, I think I'm going to vaunt this to Midoriya later.

 **[Oh yeah! Wataru-niichan, Y'know during recess, I was talking to mio and akane about math]**

"Uhuh?"

 **[The boys from higher grades were looking at us weirdly]** weirdly?

"What makes you say that?"

 **[Probably because they're staring at mio and akane's legs, because of their smooth skins. but their eyes were glued at me, I don't know why, I mean I don't have smooth skins like those two]** my dear little sister, if only you know that you are you're school's number 1 idol. And not to mention for a kid, you having a… please forgive my mouth… voluptuous body, many of your male school mates have a crush on you. Heck some of them tried to court you, of course I said no since she's still 10.

' **Don't forget the high schoolers and adults that tried their luck'**

And of course unlike I did with kids that tried to court her, I calmly talk to them that she's still a kid and not a teen yet, which they understand. But for the high school pedo's and adults, a bunch of death threats, and pointing gun at their heads, was all it takes to make them back off.

' **I remember a 35 year-old man, who didn't give up on her'**

You mean the guy that I put a sex toy to his butt?

' **Yeah, hahahahaha that was funny'**

Yeah that was funny. But wade, I wanted to ask you a question,

' **Ok, shoot'**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whose Mio and Akane again?

' **Dude!... They're her classmates, those two even came to our house for their group study remember?'**

Where those the girls who invaded my room, while I was talking to pinky my unicorn plushy?

' **Yup! They even said that you were cute doing it hahahahaha'**

I remember one of them asked me to marry her.

' **yeah! And Reiko just smack her head! Hahahahahhaha I think that was the Mio girl~'**

It was like watching a comedy routine. If only I was filming it, I could've watch it all day.

 **[Then one of them came to our table and grab my chest!]** Reiko suddenly said to me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"what?"

' **what?'**

 **[He even announced that I have big boobs to the whole cafeteria! Then Mio was punching him to death and akane was calming me down, because I was crying!]**

A-Are you hearing this wade?

' **Oh yeah, someone is gonna bleed tonight! And it's not a girl on her period!'**

Gross dude just… gross, anyway which weapon? Jackknife or Katana?

' **Jackknife, the big one'**

Cut the balls?

' **Cut both the balls!'**

I nodded and focus my attention to my sister again.

"Did you tell it to your teacher?" I asked Reiko.

 **[Yeah! Now that boy is suspended!]** Not enough punishment little sister **.**

"And did you tell mom about it?" I asked her again.

 **[Yup, she almost storms to the school and beat up the boy!]** That's my mom.

"Ok, how are you now? Better?" I asked her yet again. What? I'm concerned of course.

 **[Yup! But~ I'll be even better, if you come home now!]** I swore she's making a happy face right now.

"Sorry reiko-chan, got a whole day of school" I said to her.

 **[aww…. Mio and Akane will be here later to do our project and wanted to see you….]**

I hated it if my adopted sister is sad.

"Tell you what, I'll bring home a Bucket of ice cream, as a token of apology for you and you're friends"

 **[Cookies and Cream?]**

"Even better, bubble gum!"

She screams happily through the phone.

 **[YAY! THANKS WATARU-NIICHAN! I LOVE YOU!]** I kind of squeal the way she talks like that, my little is really cute.

"I love you too reiko-chan"

 **[kyaaaahhh… Reiko-chan saying 'I love you' to her onii-chan si so cute!~]** mom said in the background.

 **[MOM! Don't eavesdrop!]** She yells.

 **[Oh my~, reiko-chan wanted her convy with wataru a secret eh, fufufufufu such a naughty girl my daughter is]** and my mom naughtiness is showing **.**

 **[MOM! It's not like that!]** I swear, reiko probably blushing hard. Knowing her, I know she is blushing hard.

I listen to their conversation. And it was going to something that involves marriage, I probably don't want to talk about it now.

….

Oh boy, this might take long, might as well call weasel, and ask him to track the house of the little fucker who grab my sister's tits. Now what form of tortured should I do?

' **Hang him upside down, then drown him on a tub full of lava?'**

Nah, we already did that.

' **Oh yeah…'**

Plus, it's hard to get a 6 buckets of lava, I know we can get it from Erick, because he have a lava quirk, but bro… do we really need to watch him Masturbate to fill those 6 buckets?

' **Please don't remind me, it took me 4 months just to forget it'**

Ok, so we do the same old, same old?

' **Tasing the corn dog?'**

Yup! Use a Taser to his weenie.

' **awww, I was gonna suggest the "Feed him to the hounds" method'**

This isn't game of thrones buddy.

' **I know…'**

Hhmm, what's the name of the actress playing sansa stark again?

' **Sophie Turner! 20 years old, a beauty'**

Yeah, she is a pretty lady. Imagine her being my girl. Holding hands, walking around the park, talking about ourselves and what we do, kissing and stuff.

' **And the banging every night! OH SHIT!'**

Don't think about something perverted you fucker.

* * *

The School bell rings, signaling the end of class. I was walking back to the classroom, when I grab the door. I heard something.

 ***BBOOMM***

I blinked a bit.

"The fuck was that?"

' **Probably the angry boy'**

"Bakugou? The hell did he do this time?"

I opened the door and look at the kid. And he was holding a burnt notebook. Wait, isn't that midoriyas?

' **That's just cruel, and I'm the one saying it'**

Then he throws the notebook through the window.

"motherfucker…."

' **Shoot him in the head?'**

"nah, Don't wanna waste a bullet, plus where at school"

I march towards him. And I think I know what to do to him.

' **Superman punch?'**

"no, just gonna make a deal"

' **aaww,…. And here I was gonna suggest the "wiener to the hole torture"'**

"Scene change now"

' **ehh, the hell you talking about wataru?'**

* * *

' **oohhhh! Nice one, I see the fourth wall breaking is already flowing in your blood'**

 **5 minutes ago.**

 _Izuku just shivered because of the coldness, he was done packing his school things and just after the school bell rings_ **(hey! That rhythms)** _meaning the end of the day, he was just waiting for wataru coming back from the restroom, reading his notebook while humming._

 _Bakugou with some of his friends grab it. Then he burning it down to crisp._

" _This is too cruel!" Izuku said._

" _hmph" Then Bakugou throws the notebook outside the window. He looks at izuku._

" _Some say that it is possible at the start of the year, to determine the person who will be the first ranked hero." Bakugou said._

" _I'll be the first!" he declared. "And also the only one of this shabby municipal school! And more, since I'm a perfectionist, I want those who claim the title of 'one who seeks to continue his studies at yuuei_ **(or U.E)** 'have a certain dignity. _"_

" _He really is open-minded…." one of his friend's sweat dropped._

 _Bakugou place his left hand at the shaking Izuku's shoulder, you can see the said hand was smoking._

" _For the Moment, Forget the idea of passing the entrance exam of yuuei, You Dirty Nerd"_

 _Izuku winced at the pain. Then a hand grab bakugou's arm. The grip was hard._

" _Mind letting my buddy go?" Wataru said, with a lazy yet serious look. Everyone was surprised that it was wataru._

" _His shoulder might leave a burn, and I think I know how that feels" in truth, he actually knows. Since he experienced being burn alive and live._

" _Oh yeah, the loner…. Completely forgot about you" he returns his look with a glare._

" _Awwwww that kinda hurt my feelings bro" the place his left hand to his chest and acted hurt._

" _And here I thought, that since the three of us entering Yuuei or U.E or whatever that school name is, it will help us connect a little" Wataru happily said._

" _Listen here, Loner… I would suggest that you and this Quirkless Loser here, withdraw on entering, why? Because 1. The two of you will be a laughing stock there, 2. Both of you will die and 3. I'm the only one with a strong Quirk that will be ranked one at the entrance exam." Bakugou said._

 _Izuku lowered his head. While wataru had his eyes closed and his left hand on his chin nodding._

" _True, true, true, no arguing about what you said… but" then he opens his eyes and grin._

" _It doesn't mean that we can't pass the entrance exam" Wataru said, Izuku look to his self-proclaimed Best friend._

 _Bakugou was about to speak, but wataru beat him to it._

" _ah ta ta ta! You didn't mentioned that we'll not pass!" Wataru grin at him, a vein pop on bakugou's head._

" _Watanabe-san, I think you should stop talking-" Izuku didn't finish because wataru covered his mouth with his left hand._

" _Not now honey, Daddy's talking" Wataru said, still grinning to Bakugou._

' _ **No homo Readers'**_

" _Let's bet on it, bakugou" wataru said to him._

" _I bet, that me and Midoriya will pass the entrance exam" he announced through the entire class. "And if we win, eerr…"_

' _ **Make that boy have sex with Midoriya!**_ _'_

 _The hell?_

' _ **Imagine the fangirls screaming in joy and turned-on! hahahaha'**_

 _Seriously dude! What the hell is wrong with you?_

' _ **I don't know! And it's fun for some reasons! Hahaha'**_

"… _it we win, you gotta bow down to us" he leaned closely. "And say that '_ _you were right and I was wrong_ _' and make sure you mean it Bakugou" he smirk._

 _Gasps were heared, izuku paled and Bakugou shot wataru an angry look._

" _And if you lose?"_

" _We'll quit the idea of becoming heroes" Wataru said._

" _EEEHHHH?!" Izuku screams._

 _Bakugou then smiled. Though his smiled was like he already won. Wataru smiled too, but it was like his smile was saying 'you gonna bow down to your maker, motherfucker'. And Izuku was shaking in fear, thinking that it was impossible._

* * *

 **Wataru P.O.V**

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Midoriya yells at me.

Me and Izuku were walking home. After betting my hero career that I don't care and midoriya's as well, the little man was bombarding me with comments on why I did it. In my mind, I know that he and I will pass the entrance exam, of course on my case it will be a walk in a park because of my skills and Immortality, but I don't know about my bestie.

"oh relax izuku, like were going to lose to him" I said

"THAT'S NOT POINT WACCHAN!" …..ok, that's kinda cute calling me that. And kinda adorable too.

' **Can't wait for him to call me Wade-chan'**

I don't see that happening.

' **fuck you! Don't ruin my dreams wataru!'**

Wow…. You have a dream?

' **fuck you wataru!'**

"Look Izuku, I promised to help you with getting in Yuuei" I grab both his shoulders. "And I always keep my promises… we'll most of them I think"

Izuku stares confusedly at what I said in the last part. I sign and put my right arm around his shoulders, as we walk again.

"Wacchan, how can you help me? I'm quirkless.." he sadly said.

"And yet, you still planning on entering?" I said to him, he shyly looks down and nodded.

"Buddy, you're smart and I'm sure you can pass it" I said.

The walk was quiet, and it's killing me. So I suggested a method of training for quirkless person like him. I ask Izuku a bunch of questions.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" He looks at me and shake his head.

"no, why would you ask me that?" he said.

"no reasons" I wave my hands at him, no way I'm making you a killer.

' **Then why asked him?'**

I was planning of turning him into batman.

' **But, batman doesn't use guns idiot and he doesn't kill'**

Tell that to the writers of Superman V Batman asshole.

"Any other ideas?" Izuku asked me.

"we'll I'm thinking of making you do 100 Push-Ups, 100 Sit-Ups, 100 Squats and 10KM Running every single day"

"w-what kind of training method is that?!" he was shocked at what I said.

"I heard that when you complete this, you can defeat any enemies with a single punch"

"Wow really?" his eyes sparkled at what I said.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take three years to do it, plus you might go bald" I told him.

"EEEHHH?! BALD?!" he must have imagined himself as a bald man. I covered my mouth to stop me bursting a laughter.

' **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA'**

I quickly composed myself and adjusted my collar.

"Yeah, so I'll crossed that out"

I was still thinking of other training regimens, or make him build a futuristic armor suit or maybe exposed him to gamma rays. I got it! Find a super soldier serum and turn him into captain America, I mean Captain Japan, since were in japan.

"Say, what's your quirk wacchan?" he suddenly asked me.

"hhmm?" I look at him.

"Ever since we became classmates, you're the only one whose quirk I don't know of" he looks at me, analyzing my features maybe?

"My quirk…..ummmm is.. err… it's kinda gross…" I said.

He was already holding his burnt notebook and a pen, from his look I think he wants me to show him how my quirk works.

"Sorry Izuku, maybe next time… when I'm ready?" I told him.

He had this disappointing look on his face, but he understand.

' **Why won't you show him our cool regenerating abilitey~'**

You want me to stab my head or cut off my arm to slowly regrow it infront of him?

' **Don't do that! He might pass out- ooohhhh…. I see'**

And for the plot too. Making sure to hide it, so when the time is right! Bam! It will be awesome~

' **Now that's what I'm talking about!'**

"Enough about my quirk, what about you? What's your story?" I asked him.

"Well…. Since I was a kid" and so he told me his childhood.

 **[20 Minutes later]**

"After that… Kacchan, started to bullying me… and well, you can see it at school" as izuku finished telling his story.

We stop at a fast-food resto. And I listen to him, I was in tears. Seriously I was in tears guys, listening to him was like watching Slumdog Millionaire or Me before you.

"oh mah gawd…. Sniff… you poor, poor soul… sniff" I said. With tears in my eyes. I wanna hug this poor creature.

' **wwaaahhhhh! This is a better sad story than twilight!'**

Izuku nervously laugh at me while scratching his head, He received a text through his phone.

"ohh wa-chan, sorry but I gotta go, mom wants me home now" Izuku told me. Aww he's a momma's boy.

' **Like you! Hahahaha'**

HEY! I AM NOT A MOMMA'S BOY! ALRIGHT!

' **Oh really?~ if I remember correctly, every time she had trouble with her problems, you're the one who solves it, but with killing, and~ even if you're 15, once you have a boo-boos, you immediately runs towards her for kisses hahahahha'**

Those kiss on the boo-boos were worth it! It instantly heals me!

' **That was your quirk wataru hahahaha'**

It was Mom's kisses!

"See ya Wa-chan!" I blinked and saw Izuku already out of the fast food and waving at me. Dammit I didn't have time to wave back as he disappeared from my sight.

I sigh and walk out of the fast food. While walking home, I was in deep thought on how I'm supposed to tell my mom and my sister that I'm attending a hero school.

What I didn't notice that I was already in a park. This isn't my way home but I could use this time to think and plan my approach, I saw a bench and sit there. I watch some friends and family playing soccer, badminton or playing some kites.

When was the last time we family went here, I miss playing soccer with reiko when I was still a kid, every time reiko could not steal the ball from me, she just tackles me then runs towards the ball. Mom was sitting in the bench, using her quirk to watch us, while weasel still attempts to flirt with other girls.

A gentle breeze touches my face, as I look up to the sky.

"Man its sure is windy today" I said to myself.

' **Hey wataru! Look a girl!'**

"What? First time seeing a chick wade?" I told him.

Wade ignored me, he was doing a quagmire sound, and it was like "giggity". I sigh and lean back at the Bench, out of curiosity, I look at the girl wade was swooning on.

Then my eyes Widen.

 **(BGM: Every Woman in the World by Air Supply) - P.S read this slowly guys! I want you to savor this**

Before me was a girl.

Not just a girl.

In my eyes I was looking at a goddess.

She's a young woman with a mature physique must be the same age as me, she's tall and the body was not those of 15, her hair is black with bangs to the right that is tied back in a large, spiky ponytail. She was wearing her school uniform, skirt, long socks, etc. oh god, I think I've been struck by cupid's arrow.

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

' **Look at her tits Wataru! They're huge! rawr~~~ hehehe am I right wataru?'**

"….."

' **wataru baby?'**

"…"

' **You ok buddy? You kinda look like you been love struck'**

"uh-huh…."

' **Huh? Oh right! She won the voting! Hahaha totally forgot'**

As I was looking at her, she must have noticed me. She stop her walk and look at me directly, my cheeks heated again and, wait up… is she glaring at me?

"What are you looking at pervert?" she said to me.

I blinked at her accusation.

"Excuse me?" I said with my eyebrows frown.

 **(Ok guys! Stop reading it slowly now!)**

"I said, what you are looking at pervert?" ok, now hold on here.

"Wait a minute girl, why are you calling me a pervert?" I ask her.

The Hell lady? I was just admiring your looks, I was not pervertedly looking at you. She came in front of me with her arms crosses. Blushing a bit and still glaring.

"You were checking me out!" this time pointing her fingers at me.

The people around took noticed of us, I stood up immediately.

"oi! I was not checking you out!" I told her.

"Lies! I already notice you when I was walking!" still pointing at me. "And your face was making those perverted looks!"

"Nah-uh! I was not making those perverted looks!"

"So you admitted that you were looking at me!"

"Well yeah… but-" before I could finish what I was saying, something cuffs me on both my hands. I look at my arms which was hand-cuffs, then look at the two policemen besides me. Where the hell did they come from? Seriously I didn't see them, are they ninjas?

"You'll be coming with us, young man" a cat-like officer told me.

I didn't do anything as I sweat and look at them, I noticed the bitch who accuses me, and she wore a victorious smile and nodded. My love for you just drop so hard now….

' **really?'**

Ok maybe a little drop…..

* * *

Right now, I am inside a room, still hand-cuffed with a bored look. I think it's been 30 minutes when they put me here.

"kinda bored here!" I yelled. And still not one of them came inside the room.

"Damn it, this is sooooo boring" My thoughts suddenly change when I remembered the one who put me here.

' **the Police?'**

"No Wade, the Bitch…." That's right that black haired woman. The Victorious smile she gave me was still fresh in my mind.

Then the door opened, revealing one of the animal cop that took me here, he sits on the opposite side of the table. The cat cop took out some files from his folder.

"Mr. Nyatanabe is it?" he asked me.

' **Did he say Nyatanabe?'**

"ummmm…. its watanabe sir" I corrected him.

"nya! That's what I said, Nyatanabe" he said to me

"no, it's Watanabe"

"Nyatanabe!"

"watanabe"

"Nyatanabe?"

"watanabe!"

"Nyatanabe!"

"watanabe! Damn it! It is watanabe! W A! T A! N A! BE! watanabe!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nya! Nyatanabe!"

Motherfu- damn it, this pussy just keep saying my lastname name wrong, I know he's a cat! But really bro, nya? Nya?! NYA?! Can he just remove the nya on my surname! What I did next was not on my character, I did the legendary two hand facepalm.

' **THE TWO-HANDED FACE PALM.**

 **Legend has it, that the two hand face palm was the ultimate face palm of all Face palms. If one hand was not enough to contain something that gives you a headache, then you use two hands to permanently seal it. But using it has its price, a curse! Dun dun dun dduuunnnnnn.~**

 **The Two-hand face palm was discovered in the year 1493 by a British Architecture in the name of sir. William Fasepalma the Seventy ninth. While on the Ship journey from Europe to China, he was doing a blueprint on the idea of a wall for the Chinese citizens against the Mongolian Army or rather called the BECKS. While planning, one of the sailor interrupted him with knives and forks. He facepalm at the sailor antics, but the headache he was receiving was not going away, because of what the sailor did again, which was something far more stupid. Sir. William Fasepalma the Seventy ninth didn't noticed what he did next, he brought both his hands on his face, that was the first ever Two-handed Facepalm, after doing it a huge storm approaches their ship, killing most of the people on board. Luckily Sir. William Fasepalma the Seventy ninth survived. He wrote to his family back at Europe about what happen, of course he also wrote about the two-handed facepalm and its curse. His family wrote back at him saying.**

" _Who are you?"_

 **Then he remembered that he doesn't have a family back home. Once again he did the two-hand facepalm because he felt so embarrassed, and out of nowhere a tiger attacks him from behind. After that nobody knows what happen, was he eaten by the said tiger? Were he able to survive the attack? How did I know this history? Who the fuck made this history? Nobody knows…**

 **Anyway back to the story. :D'**

For some reason I heard a puppy died. I look at the only window in the room, the cat officer look too, probably heard it. Poor puppy.

The cat officer look back at me.

"Anyway Mr. Nyatanabe I have some questions for you to answer" the cop said to me. I just shrugged and go with it.

I mean what kind of questions would he ask me?

* * *

"Question number 20: are you sure you're not a pervert?" he asked for the 20th time with the same question.

I just look at him, no scratch that, I was glaring at him. How many times do I have to answer him that I am not a pervert! If there's any pervert it's going to be wade!

' **HEY! I AM NOT A PERV… yeah I'm a perv. Hehehehehe~'**

"SIR…. For the 20th time I am not a pervert" my blood was boiling. Luckily another cop came.

"yo! Nakamura, the kids good to go" he said.

I sigh of relief hearing it.

"His guardian came bailing him out" my body froze. If guardian then that means it has to be be mom. The cat officer nodded at his fellow cop then he escorted me outside.

' **You're dead boy hahahaha see what I did there? You dead, because you can't actually die! Hahaha right? Right?... you get that right?... right? Ah fuck, was my timing off?'**

I was sweating hard and my heart was beating fast.

'Please let it be Weasel, please let it be Weasel, please let it be Weasel' I pray on my mind.

"Yo Wataru! Wazzup!" a voice called me in the counter. I looked up and saw a virgin old man with a lean back hair with glasses. He was wearing a black tee and brown jacket.

"WEASEL! It's sooo good to see you!" I happily said to him.

"Wow, Really? Usually you'll yell at me every time you want your payment after the mission was a success and I wasn't there" Weasel gave me a questioning look.

I put my arm around him, laughing happily and we walk outside the police station, I gave a wave at the cop on the counter and a glare at the nyafficer.

' **HA! Nyafficer! I see what you did there'**

After minutes of walking away from the station, we were back at the park again. The both of us was currently sitting at the bench, Weasel was smoking and I was drinking a can of soda.

"Does mom knows?" I asked weasel.

"Yup, a friend of her calls saying you were arrested" he pouf a smoke. I sweat abit knowing that mom already knows.

"Wait, how come you're the one bailing me out?"

"Well…. Your mom is kind of busy teasing little reiko and her friends" weasel said.

"…seriously?" I gave a deadpanned look.

"Oh yeah, mostly it's about that mio girl"

"Don't tell me…. She still hasn't given up on marrying me?" i said while I had a hand on my face.

Weasel just nodded.

I drink on my soda when my phone rang, I look on whose calling me and to my surprise it was Izuku.

I open my phone and speak.

"Hey Bestie! You need some-"

 **[WA-CHAN HELP ME!]** izuku? hold on, did he say help me?

"Izuku? What's going on?" I ask him while i quickly stand and walk away from weasel.

 **[QUIET YOU!]** I heard another voice, but this one isn't izuku.

"Who was that?" my mercenary sense is tingling, someone is hurting my best buddy. I heard some struggling through the phone.

 **[HELP! Guble* Guble* Guble*]** Oh shit.

"Izuku? Izuku! Izuku ANSWER ME!"

' **Is it me or I heard a gubling sound?'**

 **[*tooot* *tooot* *tooot*]**

"IZU- DAMN IT!" I yelled.

' **We need to go now wataru baby!'**

I know that damn it! Wait? Are you worried about him?

' **of course I am! If he dies, then this fanfic is over!'**

"What's wrong?" Weasel runs towards me.

"You have your van here?!" I suddenly ask him. Knowing my Lazada/Graig's list, I'm sure he always carry firearms in his van.

"uuhh yeah? Why?" he gave me a curious look.

"I need a gun!"

"Ok! How many?"

"ALL OF THEM!" I yell at him. I don't have time for this, my only friend at school is in trouble!

"Ok! Ok! Gotcha!" weasel sprints towards his van and I followed him. My thoughts was on Izuku, hoping that he's safe, but if he's not well~ I pretty sure someone will die today.

' _Hang on tight Izuku, I'm coming Buddy!'_

' **My baby boy! We're Cumming- I mean coming!'**

* * *

 _12 minutes later_

 _Wataru and Weasel were searching around the city._

 _Wataru was already in his Merc uniform minus the mask, Holding two Uzi's on both his hands, Two katana's and a M32 grenade launcher attached to his back, two of his_ _44\. Magnum pistols was on his shoulder holsters. A jack knife on his left boot and a Colt Mustang XSP on his right Boot._

 _The Virgin was driving the van, while the Merc was banging his head, why didn't he put a GPS on Izuku's phone._

' _ **say wataru! Mind NOT banging your head through the wall of the van! It's turning into a Magnitude something something here!'**_

 _Wataru ignored Wade._

" _Say Wataru! You got your friends number right?" Weasel ask._

" _Yeah!" Wataru answered back._

" _Then why not trace the last call? I'm sure they're still in the same area"_

"… _."_

 _Once again he bang his head on the wall, while saying "stupid". Why didn't he did not think of that?_

 _Then he bang his head again._

' _ **AFTERSHOCK! AFTERSHOCK!'**_

 _After 3 minutes, weasel manage to hack Izuku's phone and locate where the last call was. They drive towards the said location._

" _Tunnel? Are you sure?" wataru ask._

" _Yeah man! That's were the last call was" weasel answered him while driving._

 _Then he saw the tunnel sign, Driving to it and he quickly park near a tree. Wataru opened the van and sprints towards the tunnel._

" _IZUKU!" Wataru yells._

 _Until he saw a silhouette at the tunnels end. He dash quickly._

" _IZUKU! ARE YOU ALL….. Right?"  
_

 _His eyes widen and looks at the Huge and Bulk man who was holding Izuku in his arms and past out. wataru noticed some tears in his best friend's eyes. Wataru's face darken and his eyes narrowed._

" _hhhmm? Are you related to this boy, sorry if you saw him like this, you see I was chasing this vil-"_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _He didn't let him finish saying whatever he was saying. Wataru use his uzi and shot him straight in the head, but the Bulky man quickly dodge it, moving his head to the left. Weasel manage to catch up to him, but hide behind a tree nearby after seeing whose wataru was facing._

' _Oh crap! I know that person' Weasel thought._

" _I don't Motherfucking know who you are and I don't have the slightest fucking care about it." Wataru said then he put both his uzi's behind his belt and pulled out his M32 grenade launcher from his back._

" _But, you'll pay for what you did to my bestie, bitch" Wataru aimed his grenade launcher at the huge person._

" _umm…I can explain" All might said._

" _Cliffhanger Asshole." Wataru said._

* * *

 **He's really getting good at this hahahaha. Anyways, congrats on Momo yaoyorozu for being the girl in wataru's life!**

 **Thank you bitches for voting, and for those who voted the girls who didn't won… most especially the guys who voted HAREM. Thank you…. Sniff…. Thank you…..**

Author: please look forward on the Next Chapter!

 **The Strongest Hero vs The Merc with a Mouth**

 **OOooohhh interesting! Hahahaha, we'll catch ya guys later. Heres the Omake.**

OMAKE

Wataru and Izuku were walking home.

Izuku: say Wacchan, I didn't had the chance to say thank you! I was really nervous when they cornered me at class.

Wataru: No Problem Buddy, that's what we best buddies do. Watch each other's back.

Izuku: I wish Kacchan was much nicer like you, so he won't bully me anymore….

Izuku sadly said, Wataru Place his right arm on around izuku's shoulder.

Wataru: forget about that guy, he's just jealous.

Izuku tilt his head and look at wataru.

Izuku: why would he be jealous?

Wataru: duh, because I spent much more time with you, rather than him spending time with you by bullying you heheheh.

Izuku: huh?

Wataru: hahahahaha imagine if you're a girl, man Bakugou would probably be so jealous hahahaha

Izuku: huh?

Wataru: So jealous that he will do everything just to have you back! Like a boyfriend who will swim across the ocean just to retrieve his girlfriend! hahaha

Izuku: huh?

Wataru: or better yet, since you're a girl, he'll probably rape you hard~ and make you his woman hahahahaha

Izuku: HUH?!

Wataru: though, I'll probably bang you first, so he won't have a chance to take your virginity. *he wink and smirk at izuku*

Izuku: WACCHAN?!

Wataru: what? Am I not good enough for you buddy? Oh I see! You wanna have a threesome with me and bakugou huh? man Izuku, I didn't know you're such a perv hahahaha.

Izuku looks at him in surprised and he was….blushing? wataru took off his arms around the boy and walk in front of him. Then he turn around.

Wataru: hahahaha Sorry, sorry I was just joking buddy hahahaha- Eh?

Wataru stopped laughing when he sees Izuku who stopped walking and had both his hands on his face, the boy was blushing really hard. It was a cute scene for our OC.

Izuku: wacchan don't say something like that….

Wataru just stared at the embarrassed teen, he walks toward Izuku then hugs him. The merc was rubbing the boy's back and wataru's chin was on izuku's head. Meanwhile Wataru's face got a hint of red.

Wataru: _' for a boy, he is so innocent and adorable'_

' **I know right?!'**

Unknown to the two, Momo just happen to pass by and witness it all, not to mention she heard it all. She had a very disturbing look on her face…. And she was blushing. He look at our hero.

Momo: p-pervert…

 **XOXO wade Wilson.**


	7. Strongest Hero vs The Merc with a Mouth

hey y'all-

 **Deadpool: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, ASSHOLE?!**

oh hey wad-

 **Deadpool: one year... IT'S ALREADY BEEN A YEAR SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER!**

ummm... it's just months?

 **Deadpool: I AM NOT GOOD WITH MATH SO YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!**

sorry...

 **Deadpool: YOU SHOULD BE! LOOK AT THOSE 204 FOLLOWERS OF OURS, THEY WAITED LONG ENOUGH!**

sorry- wait, this fanfic reach 204 followers?!

 **Deadpool: YEAH MAN! LET's PARTY- are you Crying?**

No!... WAAAAHHHHH! this is my first time having many followers!

 **Deadpool: oohh...**

thank you! thank you! please enjoy this new Chapter! Waahhh!

 **Deadpool: yeah, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _"_ _IZUKU! ARE YOU ALL….. Right?"_

 _Wataru's eyes widen as he stares at the Huge and Bulky man who was holding an unconscious Izuku in his arms. Wataru then noticed some tears in his best friend's eyes. The Merc face stiff and his eyes narrowed._

 _"_ _hhhmm? Are you related to this boy, sorry if you saw him like this, you see I was chasing this vil-"_

 ** _*BANG*_**

 _He didn't let him finish saying whatever he was saying. Wataru uses one of his Uzi and shoot him straight in the head, but the Bulky man quickly dodge it, moving his head to the left. Weasel manage to catch up to him, but hide behind a tree nearby after seeing whose wataru was facing._

 _'_ _Oh crap! I know that person!' Weasel thought._

 _"_ _I don't Motherfucking know who you are and I don't have the slightest fucking care about it." Wataru said then he put both his Uzi's behind his belt and pulled out his M32 grenade launcher from his back._

 _"_ _But, you'll pay for what you did to my bestie, bitch" Wataru aimed his grenade launcher at the huge person._

 _"_ _umm…I can explain" All might said._

" _Save the crap!" Wataru fires his Grenade launcher at the guy who was holding izuku_

 _ ***BOOM***_

 _Wataru quickly dash towards the guy who was a bit blindsided from the explosion, Kicking him straight in the abdomen. But when he landed the attack, wataru felt his right foot crack. He painfully landed and holds his now-broken right leg._

' _OW! OW! OW! What the heck is wrong with his body?' Wataru thought._

' _ **Must be his Quirky?'**_

" _Quirky?"_

' _ **his Quirk you idiot!'**_

" _I know what Quirky Means Asshole!"_

 _The man staggered a bit, dropping Izuku on the floor._

 _Wataru's saw this and his Right foot manage to heal quickly. He then dash to grab the boy and jump backwards getting away from the guy he's currently fighting. He safely position Izuku behind the tree._

 _Seeing his bestie/BFF-for-life is fine, he grabs his grenade launcher again then fires it to the guy._

 _ ***BOOM***_

" _TAKE THAT ASSHOLE!" Wataru yells as he fires again._

 _ ***BOOM***_

 _He fired again._

' _ **Two shots from this baby, I'm sure that guy is finish!'**_

 _When the smoke clears, a silhouette was standing tall. Then man appears to be okay and he was smiling._

' _ **or not?'**_

 _Wataru was a bit surprised, two shots from a grenade launcher should have killed him._

' _ **Crap doodles, are we fighting the other protagonist?'**_

" _Are you done, my boy?" the Man asked our OC._

" _What the fuck?..."_

" _hhmm? That's because weapons like those doesn't affect me! Hahahaha!" the man laugh._

 _Wataru left eye twitch. Clearly the man was like mocking him and his weapons._

' _ **Are we in sort of an anime world, base from Marvel and DC heroes' comics? Because if we are, Damn what a fucking rip-off….. but in a good way'**_

" _if you are done with this, then allow me to explain myself-" the Walking Muscle Man was about to speak again._

 _ ***BOOM***_

 _ ***BOOM***_

 _ ***BOOM***_

 _Wataru didn't let him finish what he was saying, as he barrage him again with grenades. Wade was cheering in his mind, clearly the Merc with the Mouth wanted to kill the man too and since he can't, he leaves it to the new Merc with a Mouth._

' _ **Keep firing Dude! This is like me fighting the hulk! Except I was using my katana's and i lost!… and been rip Apart in half…. And been Crushed….. Peed on…..not to mention been used as a tissue to be wiped on his ass. God, how I hate that guy! But I did manage to kill him though'**_

" _Which issue are you even talking about? Is it Deadpool Vol. 2 #37 or Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe?"_

' _ **the Second one"**_

" _Ahhh… man you were brutal at that one"_

' _ **I know, right? Hahahahhahha!'**_

 _Wataru fired his last shot, he didn't lose a breath. The area was now like a war field because of the explosions. He dropped his weapon and took out both his Uzi's._

" _HHMM… it appears you destroyed the place, my boy" a voice called out, Wataru didn't waste any time and fired his uzi's._

" _Son-of-gun, this guy is tough!" Wataru yells._

 _Out of nowhere, the Man dashes and appeared in front of him. Wataru eyes widen, clearly did not expect that. Seriously he didn't expect that one._

" _It seems that I must stop your outrage" He punch wataru to the Side, breaking his left ribs._

" _AARRGGHH!" wataru screams._

 _Wataru was thrown to the side, smashing to the wall. All of his bone were fractured on the right side because of his opponent's strength._

" _Oh dear, I think I may have use too much force" The man said. He walks toward Wataru who was not moving from his spot._

" _hey.. umm, are you still alive-"_

 _ ***CLICK***_

 _A gun pointed at his forehead._

" _hhmm?"_

 _ ***BANG***_

" _GUGGH!" The Man staggered back._

" _Motherfucker… that really hurt" Wataru said and had trouble standing, The Man saw him and noticed all of his broken bones and wounds healed itself. He looks at his right arm which was dislocated, Wataru used his Left arm to reach over his right and wrenched it back into its right position making it to heal much faster. Wataru gaze turn to his mangled leg, straightened it out in front of him and press down, pushing the bone back in to its place._

 _Wataru was stretching, and check his body if everything was fine. He looks at the still smiling man, clearly he was surprised at what he saw._

" _Well, it seems that our warm-up is done" Grabbing his 44. Magnum Pistol then he points it at his opponent, he smirks. "Ready to start this party?"_

" _It seems so, but allow me to introduce myself first!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I am ALL MIGHT!" The Man who is All Might said to Wataru, striking a pose._

 _Weasel paled hearing the name his nephews was currently fighting, meanwhile Our OC just deadpanned look at him._

" _Dude….. who gives a fuck?" then he fired his gun at the Ranked 1. Hero._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **The Strongest Hero vs The Merc with a Mouth**

* * *

 _All Might was Zigzagging and dodging every bullet. Wataru was focus on hitting the hero, but keep on missing._

 _Wataru senses an attack above him, so he jumps backward making sure he's out of the way. A punch almost hits him but hits the ground instead and leaves a huge crack on it too. Wataru wristle at what he just witness._

" _This guy sure pack a punch, no pun intended there" Wataru commented his opponent._

' _ **This must be the first time you fought an opponent like this Wataru-Baby'**_

" _Yeah…" He fires again. But Wataru dashes towards All Might._

 _All Might grabs a tree nearby pulling it out of the ground, then uses it to smack the Merc. Swiping to the left, wataru slides under it and quickly throws a flashbang near All Might's face._

 _ ***FLASH***_

 _The Ranked 1 hero closes his eyes and drop his weapon, Wataru jumps and Knee strike him in the face._

 _ ***Crack***_

" _OOWWEE!" Wataru screams in pain as his knee cap broke._

 _All Might's shake his head as his vision returns, he notices the Merc on the ground, he grabs Wataru's leg and spin him in the air like a lasso, this makes our OC Dizzy and so does wade who was living in his head. then All Might smashes Wataru through the ground and repeated the same process. Like what hulk did to Loki in the_ _Avengers movie._

 _ ***BAM***_

 _ ***BAM***_

 _ ***BAM***_

 _ ***BAM***_

" _THIS!"_

 _ ***BAM***_

" _MEANS!"_

 _ ***BAM***_

" _WAR!"_

 _ ***BAM***_

" _DAMN IT!"_

 _ ***BAM***_

" _OWW!"_

 _ ***BAM***_

" _OWW!"_

 _ ***BAM***_

" _OWW- Oh a Yen! Lucky!"_

 _ ***BAM***_

" _OWW!"_

 _ ***BAM***_

"OWW!"

 _ ***BAM***_

" _Fuck it!" Wataru throws one of his uzi at All mights Face, then uses his Pistol and shoots the Hero's at his right shoulder._

" _GUGH!" All Might dropped Wataru on the ground._

 _Wataru kick up and roundhouse kick All Might in the head._

" _KYYAAH!" and of course due to the Ironclad body of the hero, All Might, Wataru's right foot broke._

' _ **you need all of the Calcium Wataru, you have a very weak bones'**_

 _Wataru was now standing with one leg balancing himself, ignoring wade's comment on the kick. Wataru now did a boxing stance._

" _yeah…. I can do this all day.." wataru said catching a breath._

' _ **really?'**_

" _fuck no….."_

 _All might rub his shoulders, looking at the merc, still smiling._

" _Impressive, young One" All Might have said to our Merc. Wataru had his face in sort of a confused expression._

" _The hell dude….. Why do you keep smiling?" Wataru ask him._

* * *

 **WATARU P.O.V**

Seriously, he's looking at me while his mouth is like that, it's creeping me out! I want to say that he must be giving me a smug look because I can't hurt him, but no! it's just a normal smile. A very creepy normal smile. I imagined every time he smiles… a puppy dies… or Born, since he's a hero.

' **uuggghhhhh.. his smile is the stuff of nightmares for all the children around the world, if you asked me'**

"I didn't ask you, wade"

' **we'll you could have, if you actually did, Ass-swipe!'**

"Fuck-off Wilson! Now's not the time, we gotta think of a strategy on beating this guy! Clearly all of my bullets doesn't affect him!"

"umm, who are you talking to?" All Might dude said to me, I just gave him a finger and wait for Wade to reply to my question, this All might guy needs to learn some manners, he shouldn't just barge in when someone is talking to another person, that's just rude.

"seriously, Even the Grenades can't kill him! And I'm running out of bullets too!"

' **well duh! Of course you won't kill him with Bullets made of plastic!'**

"I know, maybe using some sharp object like a knife could- wait. What did you say again, wade?" I asked

' **I said, you won't kill him with Bullets made of pellets! Those are for kids' stuff bro, as in kids with the age of 1 or 5… I think'**

"Hold-your-pantyhose, you mean to say that the reason we can't kill this over-muscle-gay-pedophile of a monster is because we been using blank bullets?" I angrily asked my Merc with a mouth living inside my head, because it that's true, I am really pissed, even if I'm already am. While All Might's was standing there smiling but clearly getting confuse.

' **Oooohhh I am holding my panty hose alright! And it's not blank, their pellets!'**

"And you know this, since the beginning?"

' **umm have you check the guns? They are all plastic ya dip-shit, except the grenade launcher! Nice grenade launcher~ imma kiss you later launchy-chan! Also Chan** **is a form of** _ **san**_ **used to refer to children and female family members, close friends and lovers. The change from** _ **san**_ **to** _ **chan**_ **is a kind of a baby talk,** **Chan** **is also used for adults who are considered to be cute or loveable. For example, Arnold Schwarzenegger gained the nickname** **Shuwa-chan, I don't** **why they call him that, but it is a bit disturbing calling an oversized muscular man Shuwa-chan….. heck, I even don't know why I'm lecturing you about it too!'**

I check the pistol which I am currently holding, yep. It was indeed plastic alright, but the design on it, looks so amazing that you will thought of it as it was real, then I check the bottom of the pistol where the bullets cartridges was and it said "made in china 2004".

A vein pop on the side of my head and glared directly at my boss.

"WEASEL!" I scream at my informant's slash Boss name.

"yeah?" His head pop out behind a tree.

"YOU'RE A LOAD OF BULLSHIT! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF TOY GUNS IN YOUR VAN?! AND IT'S MADE IN CHINA TOO DAMNIT?!"

"they're not just a bunch of toy guns, Wataru! They are my precious rare collections! Most of them are expensive y'know!" he steps out of the tree and glared at me with both his hand son his hips while pouting, that was painful to look at, a 40 plus year old virgin going tsundere mode.

"EXPENSIVE MY ASS, YOU MOTHERFUCKING DEEP SHI-" Before I could even finish what I was about to say, somebody just slap me right in the effing face.

"Language, young man!" All Might said, and still keep his creepy smile.

"GGAAAAGGGHHH!" I was Bitch slap across the distant near the tunnel, slamming my chin first on the asphalts.

' **ahh great… a Captain America Catch Phrase, even in other worlds, we still have that'**

I slowly rose from the ground and check my jaw.

"Ah thah mah jahhh asss bwakah"

' **I didn't understand… what?'**

"ah saad! AH THAH MAH JAHH ASSS BWAKAH"

' **the fuck you saying nigga?'**

[ _I think my Jaw is broken_ ]

' **oohhh! Subtitles, nice move!** '

I adjusted my jaw a bit, clearly it was healing slowly, I turn my attention to All Fuck or whatever his name was, he still keeps that smiling face of his, I stood and sheaths my katanas behind my back, then point my right katana at the muscular man.

"af ganz dant wak an ya, clarla bacas ab baan aseng blan ballats tan a gass a rasart ta tha blad famala" I said to him.

[if guns don't work on you, clearly because I've been using blank bullets, then I guess I'll resort to the Blade Family]

' **man, that jaw of yours have to heal now, dude you sounded like a broken cassette player'**

DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, ASS-SWIPE?!

I felt that my jaw retract itself making me talk again.

"hello? Mouth check? Hello?"

' **you're good to go wataru!'**

Good.

I ran towards All Might, sheathing my two COMPLETELY REAL AND NOT TOY katana's. spinning them both around my hands separately.

"imma shred you to smithereens ALL RIGHT!"

"it's ALL MIGHT" he corrected me.

"SHUT UP!"

I jump and did a downward slash on him, he sides step to dodge it, I spin around to cut his head using my left-handed Blade but All Might duck and swipe my feet, I use my Right hand, touches the ground and jumps away from him. I noticed him ran to me, raising his arm to me but I block it with my Katana's.

Once it connected, I jump over him, landing behind I Cross slashes him, I manage to tear his clothing and I noticed blood too. Score motherfucker!

"GGAAAGGHH!" what I didn't notice that he retaliates with a kick to my stomach.

I skid a bit, I felt a knuckle to my face, miraculously the moment I felt it I did a matrix mode, bending backwards Neo style. All Might go straight to the trees, I stood myself, clearly, I felt awesome doing that but there are some killing needed to be done.

I was on the offence yet again, All Might Saw me attacking and dodges every single damn of my slashes, I slashes him from the side, he ducks, I slash him upward, he sides step away, I slashes him sideward and he just keep on dodging, etc. Damn Superhuman Reflexes, one more slash is all I need.

' **All Wataru! Let me take over from here!'** wade said.

Wait, you can do that?

' **Fuck no! hahahahahhaha fooled ya Bitch!'**

I hate you.

I manage to cut a little on All Might's cheek, yes! Score two! and he manage to break my nose.

"UUGGHH!"

I Crashed on the ground, leaving some crater too.

"uugghh… fudge…" I stood up, tired but not out of breath, I look at the Hero who just walks towards me with that creepy smile still plastered on his face, I pointed my katana on him- wait? I carefully inspect my katana, which is now broken, my eyes widen, I look at All Might and saw him holding the other half of the katana.

Once he stood in front of me, he gave me the other half of my broken sword.

"sorry, I may have grab your sword on impulse and broke it" he said, apologizing to me.

"ahhh.. nah man it's cool" I told him.

we just syood there, awkwardly.

"shall we continue?"

"yeah…"

He walked back to where he was, as soon as he was there I signal him to go. In an instant the air between the two of us got thicker and we wall in a bad-ass Manner towards each other, he had his fists clenched while I hold my remaining katana on my left and the broken one on my right.

' **and I will play a Banjo, As the Background theme!'**

No.

' **and I'll just watch the fight instead!'**

And so on, we fought to the death. our fight took about an hour, that's right an hour, most of the weapons I had got broken and as my last resort, I uses my fist, which was a mistake, I was pummeled by a barrage of fist for the last remaining minutes of the fight, explosion, Blood, Wade, Chimichangas and unicorns, all in all the park was a mess. But what confuses me is that no Hero or Police came by to stop us. therefore, I concluded that the justice department o around here really sucks super hard, maybe I could go for an officer instead a hero just to teach these motherfuckers what justice really means, but I don't wanna, it's a pain in the ass, it's not fun and I'm a mercenary.

Right now, I was on the ground, laying there without movements, because of all my bones were broken, I was waiting for them to heal and All Might was Panting hard, tired and thirsty, he drops to he's knees drinking Gatorade, the heck? He carries does?!

"wanna go for round 20?" I asked him.

"if that is what you want, you be it hahahahaha! youth really is wonderfull!" he said.

"you know what, i think i'll retire today" I reply. That was all I can say.

I just lay there, thinking about what just transpired, I'll say that this fight was probably the biggest fight of my entire life, I couldn't do anything against him. Weapons were nothing to him, even if they were toys, my karate didn't do a shit, especially my Mercenary Deadpool style too. All Might was strong, he's like Superman, Captain America, Underdog, other guys wearing cape or had an Ridiculous Costume of this world. No wonder he's a Hero.

' **y'know maybe if we listen to him instead of attacking him, the park wouldn't be like these'**

And so, the Merc was right.

" **damn right! Better threat me with respect Wataru-Baby!"**

Not in your whole life Bitch.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards us, I look, thinking it was weasel but no. it was much more worse than that.

"Good Grief, I didn't retire just to know you had trouble fighting a child, All Might"

The one who spoke was a slender, fairly tall woman with a kind face. She had Black thick Sunglasses covering her silver lifeless eyes and black hair that was loosely tied towards the left side of her shoulder, with three flowers ornamenting it. She wore a pale, pastel dress tied at the waist with a braided orange belt, a pale, yellow sweater, a reddish scarf and holding a crane. This was my mother Akemi Watanabe.

"Sonica? Is that you?" All Might said.

"It's been a long time my friend, hard to say what the park looks like now since I'm blind"

' **Man, your Mom is a MILF! Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooo~~~!'** Wade said, doing some wolf howls

I swear if you say something about that to my mother again, I will bang my head really hard on the ground you Sonovabicth!

"I can't see what my son looks like to with blood covering his face, the good side of being blind" She said, she holds my cheeks, caring it with her warmth, that was so sweet of her to do. If only that it was really my cheeks that she was caring. She just walks straight to All Might thinking that it was me.

"Mom, over hear" I stood from my spot, my mom felt embarrassed and proceed to my direction, once she was in front of me, she started to caressing my cheeks with her warmth.

"Why don't we go home?" She said.

"sure mom" I reply to her. I could still hear Wade howling madly inside my head. She turns towards All Might and asked him to come with us. I look around the area and found Izuku still unconscious near the tree I left him, I also Found weasel, more precisely weasel feet appearing above some broken trees, twitching.

Grabbing weasel feet, I pulled him out and drop him hard on the ground, he curses me but I didn't care.

 **'don't forget my Baby Boy, Wataru'**

Like Hell I'll forget Izuku, I walk towards him and carried him on my back, he stirred waking up.

"wa-chan?..." he said tiredly.

"hey bestie? How ya feeling" I said to him.

"you came…." He said. Smiling at me. I blinked in surprised and smiled back at him, man, I'm lucky to meet this guy.

"of course, I came, were Best Friends Remember? and we always have each other's back" I said to him. He had tears in his eyes, aww man, don't cry.

' **we have to protect his smile Wataru!'**

Yeah, yeah, I heard you.

' **you know what! This could be a plot for us!'**

Screw that, we are doing a crossover of this world and Deadpool, you expect a plot for that?

' **yeah good point, SCREW THE PLOT! Let's do it Deadpool Style!'**

I noticed Izuku with awe on his looks, staring at my Mom and All Might.

"no way… ALL MIGHT is here?! Wait who's he talking to- oh my… that's the Former Ranked 2 and Legendary SONICA?!" right, completely forgot that Bestie is a Hero Otaku.

"Wa-Chan! Are you seeing this?! It's All Might and Sonica!" he Screams cheerfully seeing his Beloved heroes.

"yup, that's All Might talking to my Mother" I plainly said.

"I know Righ- wait. Did you say your mom is Sonica?" Izuku asked me. I nodded without looking at him. He just stared at me the look back at my mom, then back at me, the process goes on and on until he screams that almost blows my ears off.

' **you really should have told him, Wataru Baby!'**

WHAT?! CAN'T HEAR YOU?! WHO TALK ANYWAY?! WAS THAT YOU WADE?! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, THERES ANOTHER DEADPOOL INSIDE ME?!

' **woooo boy….'**

* * *

 **WATANABE RESIDENCE.**

After the event that happen on the park, All Might have explained what happen, a sludge Mud like villain was robbing a Civilian in the City and gave chase to it, he also attacks my bestie, stealing some of his stamina in the process, Wade girlishly scream hearing what hentai related thing happen to my Bestie, I silently bang my head to the nearest Post making Wade scared. Izuku was Thankful of him and to me also… and Weasel too, while thanking him, All Might suddenly have morphed from a Buff muscular monster into now a very lean and sick looking being, Me, Izuku, Wade and Weasel Screams at the top of our lungs. right now, we are inside the Watanabe's house. Me and Weasel lay Izuku on the couch, he's awake but he's body is kind of paralyzed, mom and All Might come after.

"you doing alright, buddy?" I asked Midoriya.

"yeah… thanks, wa-chan"

I noticed that Mom and All might went straight to her room, Discussing something, but still I can't believe that the no. 1 hero was this thin and weak looking man.

' **Bro, don't judged a book by its cover, except maybe if it's not made by a famous author, then you judge it!'**

Weasel went and sit in the reclining chair next to izuku, checking his phone if there were some new jobs open for the Mercenaries of CLUB 69, I was about to go to the kitchen and grab a drink when I heard running upstairs. I saw was a girl, 13 years old with long pink hair with the appearance of a human possessing fox characteristics such as the ears and 3 tails and very… sexy body. It was my little sister Reiko in her pink pajamas, design with a bunch of my chibi faces.

' **who made her pajama's?'**

It was mom.

' **why would your mom-'**

Reiko requested it.

' **ahhhh… she's a Bro-Con'**

Yup.

"Wataru-Niichan!" She yells coming down the stairs, running. No scratch that, she was dashing towards me, really fast.

Brace for impact wade!

' **READY WATARU BABY!'**

And with that she Tackled me as her arms was around my waist, good thing we didn't fall on the floor, never skip leg day people, it really helps you.

"hey Reiko-chan-" before I said anything else, she bonk me in the head with her huge fan which came out of nowhere.

"Mou! Why were you at the Police station?!" she angrily asks me then cutely pouted.

' **I swear, her cuteness will give me cancer….. wait a minute! I already have one!'**

I sweat a bit, I thought that only mom knows about that, I slowly glared at weasel who was not looking at my direction and was busy whistling.

"Wataru nii-chan! Why were you at the police station?!"

"uumm… ah, I was blamed by a girl, she thought that I was a pervert"

"WHAT?!"

"SOMEONE BLAMED YOU FOR THAT, WA-CHAN!?" Izuku yells too, he manage to raise his head a bit, looks like he's paralyzed body was getting better.

Reiko blinked at the stranger laying on the couch, he looks at me curiously.

"Who's him, wataru-niichan?" she asked.

"that's Midoriya Izuku, a friend and Classmate of mine in school" I answered her, Reiko face went shock after hearing me.

"no way….. YOU HAD A FRIEND IN SCHOOL?!" she yells in disbelief, I deadpanned stare at her, did she honestly believe that I didn't have a friend in school? Well maybe, I mean I was a god damn loner in our classroom.

' **you have me Wataru! So, you're not a loner**!'

Seriously! I was a god damn loner in our classroom, no one to talked to.

' **HEY!** '

"Yes, Reiko-chan, I DO have a friend in school" I said, angrily. Reiko went puppy eyes on me when she noticed the tone of my voice, she looks down in shame. that's right, regret what you just said to me….. also, I'm sorry for making you cry my cute and adorable reiko-chan.

' **heh,'**

Fuck you!

Reiko went to Izuku, who look at her. She had a nervous expression on her face already, right, reiko was never good at making friends or talking to people, her shyness came first every time.

"H-Hello, my name is Reiko watanabe! Umm…. Thank you for taking care of my Wataru-Niichan" She bow at Izuku, my Bestie panic a bit and stand just to bow too.

"H-Hello too! I'm Izuku Midoriya! And n-no problem, in fact it's your big Brother that's taking care of me… mostly on bullies" Izuku said.

Reiko looks at him and asked. "is he lazy in school? Or has he been eating well? D-does he seeing anyone? A girl? Is he being bullied? Is he always into trouble?"

Is she my adopted sister or my adopted mother?

' **Both, I think'**

Hhmm… I see.

' **my balls are itchy; can you scratch them for me?** '

why can't you just keep those to yourself, wade?

"ahhh no, actually he never spoke to anyone in school… except for the teachers and me…. When I say me, I meant today." scratch the back of his head. "and his grade never goes down too, I mean he is one of the top students in our school"

Damn right bitches! Top 4 among all the students of the class and school, take that Genius bastards!

' **Cheater! Your using everything you learned from your previous life!** '

I don't hear anyone complaining.

'… **point taken'**

Exactly!

"so, he's been a good boy in class? Haah.. thank goodnesss" Reiko sigh in relief hearing something like that.

"we'll most of the time he talks to his imaginary friend, it's really weirding most of the students out" Izuku confessed.

"OI"

' **hahahahhaha you must have look so stupid hahahha'**

"yeah, Wataru-niichan does that here too, I imagined his imaginary friend a huge bunny that looks like an old man, because nii-chan always says some bad words to him" Reiko replied.

' **Reiko-chan!'**

"In your face, Wade!"

' **Fuck off, Wataru!'**

"No, Fuck you! Wade!"

' **NO! Fuck you!'**

"Nah-ah! Fuck you!"

' **No, Fuck you!'**

"No, Fuck you!"

' **No, Fuck you!'**

"No, Fuck you!"

' **No, Fuck you!'**

"No, Fuck you!"

' **No, Fuck you!'**

"No, Fuck you!"

' **No, Fuck you!'**

"No, Fuck you!"

* * *

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V**

" _No, Fuck you!"_

" _No, Fuck you!"_

" _No, Fuck you!"_

" _No, Fuck you WADE WILSON! What?! you wanna go at me bro? huh?! You wanna go at me?! wanna go at me BRO?!" Wataru suddenly started to circle around while facing no one. "you wanna have a bro down? BRO?! you wanna have a bro down?! Your serious bro?! you're challenging me bro?"_

 _While this was happening, Izuku and Reiko was watching the poor scene wataru was currently engaged at. Reiko had a look that wanted to cry while staring at his brother and Izuku look really worried about his self-proclaimed Best friend._

" _h-have you check him to a doctor?" Izuku asked the Reiko._

 _Reiko wipes some tears on her eyes._

" _yes Izuku-nii-san, the doctor said that there was nothing wrong with his brain and he concluded that it is just somethings that children will approach on at his early age, nothing abnormal about having an imaginative friend…except it's been already past that year now! His so called imaginary friend should have been gone!"_

 _Reiko hands covered her face and cries, Izuku approaches her and patted her back in comfort._

 _Meanwhile Weasel was taking a video of Wataru's bro down moment, laughing silently at what he is witnessing._

" _I'm soooo gonna show this to the guys in the club later hahahaha"_

* * *

 ** _UNKNOWN LOCATION_**

 _Inside an abandoned building, a man who has a grey hair with side-bangs, a tiny mustache and tiny goatee, and a gap between his front teeth. He wears grey, round glasses. His eyebrows are always drawn up in the middle and he appears to be squinting. He wears a purple blazer with a white button-up shirt, he adjusted his shirt and grab something in his pocket, it was a cigarette case, taking one, he put it on his mouth as he grabs what appears to be a novelty gun-shaped lighter, he lite his cigar and puff._

 _Suddenly the door creak open, a Man entered. a tall and muscular build man, with grey eyes and light-yellow hair that frames his face, with a longer section that falls just past his left shoulder. He wears a black hat with a red hatband, and a thin silver chain that hangs over the brim. His outfit consists of a white button up shirt under a charcoal grey vest, a black choker in the style of a pet collar, a black ribbon bolo tie held together with a small silver buckle, an open black cropped jacket with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black slacks, a black belt hanging off his right hip and black low-arch shoes._

" _sorry I'm late, I had some problems to deal with" the newcomer said with a British accent._

" _no worries" the man replied as he puffs his cigar._

" _what can I get you? water? Tea? or Wine? Hey Butler my good man, be a sweetie and go get this man some juices, also some broccoli for me too!"_

" _Buddy, I don't want any drinks, all I want is to get this deal over with" the Broker denied the refreshment that was offering to him._

" _Right… Right… Right, anyway! On to business I suppose Mr. Giran!" the british man claps both his hands as he was excited about the meeting._

" _that's why I'm seeing you"_

" _sooooo, what's the famous Broker of the League of villains wants with a simple businessman like me?"_

" _As you know, our old sponsor Pig face Dela Rosa was killed yesterday" the man named Giran informed him, as he dusted the ashes on his cigar._

" _yes, I did hear the news about him getting assassinated by a hitman" He nodded._

" _we don't actually care about him or his well-being anyway, the Pig was just a smuggler of drugs and weapons, not to mentioned he was also responsible for child trafficking and being a pedophile" Giran said as he lite another one. "but what we care about is that we got no more sponsor to provide the league with shit and stuff, cause right now our little project is getting a delayed on the schedule"_

" _oh I see, you want me to sponsor you people, correct?"_

 _He pointed at Giran as the broker nodded at him._

" _you nailed the jackpot"_

" _if I did sponsored you?" the British lean a bit closer from his chair. "what do I get in return?"_

 _Giran puff his cigar leaned also._

" _Protection from the League of course, Heroes are getting stronger every year and are being a huge pain in the butt for most of you people with illegal Business, but with us making trouble they will have no time for you"_

" _we'll mate, as lovely as that offer stand I'm afraid I won't be needing it. You see what I do is so secret that the Police or the Heroes will have a hard time trying to find it"_

 _The Door Open and a Man came with a plate of fleshly steam Broccoli with a side dish of cheese and 2 Glass of Water. After Placing the Veggie and Water, the British dismisses him, the Butler bowed then leave the room._

" _what I'm trying to say is the Protection coming from you, I'm afraid that I won't be needing it"_

 _Eating one Broccoli, Giran raised an eyebrow._

" _soooo in exchange for your sponsorship is not protection coming from us?"_

" _You see Mr. Broker, I have people to who can handle the cape Crusaders, and believe me when I say that they can handle them…. They can kill them… assassinate them…. Most specially, they can get info from them, through the means of torture of course... " As he munches a broccoli "hhmmm~! You should really try this, Broccoli with cheese is a Genius!"_

" _ok, not protection, I get it. Then what do you want?" as the Broker laugh._

" _what I want is for simply to be a part of your project"_

" _what?"_

 _As Giran eyes narrowed a bit but his grin didn't drop._

" _I know what your boss is doing-"_

 _ ***CLICK***_

 _The British looks up and saw the Broker standing with his gun pointed at him. Giran had an expression of anger, the British smirks._

" _How on Earth do you know the Boss plan?" Giran asked him…_

" _I have eyes everywhere Mr. Giran, I know everything that you Villains do and most specially that small project of yours"_

"… _.."_

" _ahh now that's a look you don't see every day" the british man said, giving a smirk at the broker. "Mr. Giran please hear me out first"_

" _why would I do that?" Giran said, still pointing his Gun at him._

" _3 reasons, first is that you're in my territory…."_

 _Girans froze when a bunch of red lights and pointing all over his body, they were a bunch of gunmen already surrounding him._

' _I didn't see them inside, where did they come from?!' Giran thought._

" _Second, My Right-Hand or partner is a very VERY bad girl and will wreaked havoc in your small base if ever she found out what you did"_

 _The Door Burst Open as an oversize bulky woman around in her 40's entered cracking her knuckles as she slowly walks towards the two. The British Halt her position as he ordered her to stand down, the woman growled but followed his order._

" _and third, my Quirk is quite special"_

 _He took out a knife from behind and stabs it on his hands, Giran was surprised at his action but what confuses him is the fact that the Britist didn't look like he was hurt at all._

" _I'm immune to pain"_

 _ **Quirk: Feel no Evil**_ _– The user's nerves were altered to make him/her immune to all levels of pain_

" _I see" Giran said as he lowered his gun._

" _even if you manage to shoot me in any part of my body, I won't feel any pain at all"_

" _but you can still die?"_

 _The British lowered his head in dejection. "yeah…"_

 _He gestured all of his men to stand down, every goon lowered their guns and proceed to exit the room, except his second-in-command who stand beside the British. He looks at Giran who had a troubled look on his face._

" _that's about it, just let me join your Boss Project and I'll give you all the Money the League needs~"_

 _Giran didn't look away but in deep thought, he grabs his phone and dialed a number, he was calling his boss. The British and his Partner who cross her arms wait, Giran was nodding, concentrated, then he smirk, this didn't go unnoticed by the Bulky Woman, She was about to attack but her boss halt her, smirking as well. Giran put away his Phone and look at the British man._

" _My Boss said…. You got yourself a Deal"_

" _then it's settled, pleasure doing Business with you"_

 _The Two shake their hands._

" _thank you for the sponsorship Mr… sorry, I didn't get your name" Giran Asked._

" _My Name is no Importance to you, I'm just a simple man who's running an illegal and large business" The British stood and eat another Broccoli, dropping it with cheese._

" _then what do we call you?" Asked Giran._

 _The British finish his Broccoli then look at the Broker with Insanity appearing in his eyes, which makes the Broker sweat despite smirking back at him, the Partner shook her head and Sigh._

" _you can call me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **AJAX**_ _"_

* * *

BOOM! Ajax and Angel Dust just entered the scene Ladies and Gentlemen! first of all, i wanna say thanks to the 200+ Followers, and 170+ people who Fav this fic. it is true, this is my very first fic with a hundred follow and favorites and yes most of this will be base on the Deadpool Movie but i will put some in the comics too. expect some marvel Characters to enter too.

and for those who are sending messages and review to me on the update, well here it is, i just hope you guys like it.

just drop some reviews and fav and follow too.

once again THANK YOU VERY MUCH

* * *

OMAKE:

Wataru was staring at Uraraka who was Busy spying Izuku Changing after there Physical Education Class, the Girl has not yet Notice him.

Wataru: What are you doing?

Uraraka: Waahhh! Watanabe-san?!

Wataru: i asked, what are you doing?

the girl was blushing and was finding away to excuse herself.

Uraraka: umm... nothing?

Wataru: what do you mean nothing?

Uraraka: like i said nothing!

Wataru: clearly you are spying at someone.

Uraraka: N-No! you cant prove that!

Wataru just deadpanned stared at her who was now panicking, then he pushes he aside just to check what she was looking at.

Wataru: ok, so who are you spying at- huh? Bestie?

Uraraka: Eeep!

Wataru look at Izuku then at the Blushing Uraraka then at Izuku again, the process goes on and on until it hit him. he smugly smile at him.

Wataru: ah-ha~~~

Uraraka: ah-ha w-w-what?

The Merc pointed at her.

Wataru: you have the hot on my Bestfriend!

Uraraka: Kyaah!

She cover her face with her hands in embarassment. Wataru just laugh at her.

Wataru: imma tell this to Izuku hahahahaha!

Uraraka panic as she grab Wataru, unknown to her, she uses her Quirk and Wataru Floated towards the sky.

Wataru: wha? what the?!

Uraraka: opsie...

Wataru: OI URARAKA! HELP ME!

Uraraka panics again, then Izuku with Iida, Ojiro and Todoroki check what was going on.

Izuku: Uraraka-san, what's wrong?

Uraraka: Deku! umm...

She didnt say anything else but pointed to the sky. the 4 male looks and was shock to see Wataru Floating nonstop.

Izuku: WA-CHAN?!

Ojiro: What's Watanabe doing there?!

Iida: Dear me! I'll go fetch Eraserhead-Sensei!

Iida Dashes the ground towards the Faculty.

Wataru: IZUKU SAVE ME!

He cried. Izuku and Ojiro Panic except Todoroki who was calmly watching.

Todoroki: Uraraka, what exactly happen?

Uraraka: um... nothing? hehehehehe

'is this what you call cloud nine?'

Wataru: HHHEEEELLLPPPPPP!

XOXO wade wilson.


End file.
